The Rest Of My Life
by KeeBee
Summary: What happens after you graduate from high school? You live life, that's what! Follow SasuHina and their mishaps and adventures. Sequel to That Girl. OCCness inside. Enjoy! (Really bad summary)
1. First Chapter

**Hiya everyone! Kea here to give you the very first installment of The Rest Of My Life; the sequel to That Girl. Many of my readers have enjoyed my very first story and the little one shots. If you are one of my faithful readers who has been with me from the beginning, I appreciate your support and enjoy this sequel. If you're a new reader and you haven't read my first story, you should go read it before starting this one. As you will be confused as to what's going on because there will be talk of past events from the first story. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this story. Oh, and once this one is over, there wont be a third one. So, without further ado, I give you the first chapter of The Rest Of My Life!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

"Take me with you, guys!" Hanabi whined as I set our bags near my car. We still hadn't decided on whos car we're taking. Hinata smiled and shook her head as she slowly made her way out of the house and towards my car, lugging two suitcases with Hanabi tailing after her, sporting a pouty face. It's cute, but I'm not falling for it. Not this time anyway. The first time Hinata and I left, which was about two weeks after graduation, Hanabi completely ruined the trip. We were invited to TenTens parents house and somehow, Hanabi begged and pleaded her way into going. Then when we got there, she started complaining about how she wanted to go home. So, Hinata and I had to drive her all the way back home. Resulting in a pissed off Hinata, and upset TenTen and a furious Neji. Yeah, that's a great combination.

"No. Don't you remember what happened _last_ time?" I asked Hanabi. She glared at me, almost as if she was trying to burn holes through my skull.

"I was young okay? Jeez, hold it against me why don't you…" Hanabi argued. Hinata looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That was two weeks ago. You're still the same age." I commented as the three of us walked back inside. Hinata just laughed at our small argument.

"Yeah, but I'm more mature now." Hanabi stated, placing her hands on her hips in a know-it-all fashion. I rolled my eyes as I stopped in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"How about this…" I told her, causing Hanabi to look at me with expecting eyes. "High school graduates only." I smirked as I ruffled her hair. Her eyes grew wide as she pushed me aside and stomped her way into her room. I shook my head as I walked into the kitchen to find Neji. "Ready to go?" I asked, leaning on the counter. Neji turned to face me as he took as sip from his coffee cup.

"Yeah. I guess we're still waiting on Hinata…" He said calmly. I nodded, knowing that we most likely won't be leaving for another half an hour. Hiashi walked into the kitchen, stretching and yawing as he made his way towards the cabinet to grab two coffee mugs. Neji and I looked at each other and then looked at Hiashis loosely tied robe and his 'I just had sex' hair.

"He's still got it." I said in a low tone, hoping Neji was the only one who heard it. He damn near spit his coffee out as he laughed. Hiashi turned around to face us.

" You two graduated not too long ago and you're still childish…" Hiashi commented with an embarrassed flush splayed across his face. Neji and I could barely contain our laughter. "Why are you two still here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be going to some resort?" He asked as he began to stir creamer into one of the cups. Akanes to be specific. Hiashi drank his coffee black. I don't know how he does it. It tastes like what I imagine hot, dirty water would taste like. It's whatever. Not like I'm the one drinking it. "Waiting on Hinata I suppose?" He asked, sipping the dirt water from his mug.

"Will all of you stop acting like I take forever to get ready? Jeez." A playfully annoyed voice called from behind us. Hinata walked into the kitchen and greeted her dad with a kiss on the cheek.

"We wouldn't be saying that if you would just be ready on time." Neji commented as he took another sip from his mug, attempting to mask his little comment. Hinata pouted and tilted Nejis mug back, nearly succeeding in spilling her cousins coffee on him.

"Hey, I'm ready now and that's all that matters. Okay?" Hinata said with a hint of sass. Neji scowled at her as he finished off his coffee and put his mug in the sink.

"Whatever. Can we go now?" He asked as he made his way towards the front door. Hinata and I nodded as I pushed off the counter.

"You guys were going to leave without telling me goodbye? How rude!" Akane laughed as she padded into the kitchen and lightly hip bumped Hiashi. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"Bye Akane." The three of us called to her. She smiled and waved at us. And with that, we walked out onto the drive way.

"Soo, whose car we takin'?" I asked, putting my hands in my pockets. Neji tried to hold back the smile that crept on to his usually calm face.

"Sasuke, you and I both know he wants to take his truck." Hinata smiled. Neji cleared his throat and regained his composure. Hiashi had gotten Neji and Hinata graduation gifts. Neji had obviously gotten a brand new silver SUV. Hinata was given a very, very expensive shopping spree. Guess who got to tag along?

"If that's what you want." Neji spoke as he speed walked toward his truck and began to load our stuff. Hinata laughed as she walked over to help him. I shook my head and decided to help out. When all of the bags were in the car, we all got in. Hinata and I sat in the seats in the way back of the truck, allowing Neji to revel in his trucks glory in the front by himself. He didn't seem to mind.

"All set?" He asked as he started the truck, smiling uncharacteristically as the engine roared to life.

"Yep. Lets go!" Hinata smiled as she buckled her seat belt. Neji nodded his head and backed out of the driveway. Hinata rolled the window down and waved to Hanabi, Hiashi and Akane as they stood outside the front door, waving as if we were never going to come back. She sighed and plopped back down in the seat as I yawned and closed my eyes, shifting in my seat to get comfortable for sleeping. "Sasuke, it's 12 in the afternoon, how are you still sleepy?" Hinata said in a giddy tone as she poked my cheeks. I cracked and eye open to look at her.

"Because you insisted that we get up early to pack." I told her, closing my eye again. I felt a sudden weight land in my lap. Not a lot of weight but weight nonetheless. Sighing heavily, I opened my eyes, only to be stared back at by large lavender orbs.

"Come on Sasuke. It's not that bad." Hinata whined, poking her lip out in a childish fashion. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on her hips.

"Fine. I'll stay up. Happy now?" I asked with a slight smirk tugging at my lips. Hinata smiled and pressed her lips against mine and pulled away.

"Elated." She beamed before crawling out of my lap and over the middle row of seats so that she was able to pester her cousin.

"Don't forget we have to stop and pick up TenTen." She reminded Neji. He nodded in response.

"Why would I forget to pick up my girlfriend?" Neji asked in a smart tone as he turned a corner and pulled into said girlfriends driveway. Hinata huffed at this and pulled lightly on Nejis hair, causing him to grab her hand and mush her in the face, as only a brotherly cousin could. "I'll be back in a minute." He said as he got out of the car before Hinata could assault him. Hinata then turned to look at me from the front of the truck as I closed my eyes.

"You'd better not go to sleep." She warned. I could hear her hands make contact with the leather seats, meaning she was making her way back to where I was.

"I won't, woman. Now be quiet for a minute, would you?" I joked as I let out a small chuckle. Not a moment later did I feel two hands dive into my hair and grasp firmly. Not painfully. It was actually kind of soothing the way she massaged my scalp. I felt Hinatas legs on either side of mine as she straddle my waist and sat in my lap again. "Keep doin' this and I just might fall asleep." I commented as I relaxed to her touch, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"You look cute when you're relaxed." She pointed out with a laugh before I felt her smooth lips against mine.

**Hinatas POV:**

Sasukes hands massaged my thighs as I kissed him, delicately at first. Then, fervently. As if we hadn't kissed in forever, even though we had just kissed a few minutes ago. I heard the door to the trunk open, but that did not stop me from continuing to kiss Sasuke. Apparently, that wasn't stopping Sasuke either. The sudden words we heard however, did.

"If this is what happens when I leave you two alone for five minutes, imagine what'll happen if the two of you share a room." Neji joked as Sasuke and I turned to look at him. "Just try not to drool on my seats, okay?" He laughed as he and TenTen placed two suitcases into the trunk. Sasuke shook his head and gave me a quick kiss before I removed my self from his lap.

"Are you guys ready for the first unsupervised event of your adult life!" TenTen said enthusiastically as she hopped into the passenger seat.

"As I'll ever be." Neji answered as he got in and turned the truck on. I couldn't help but feel excited as I toed off my cyan boating shoes. They were cute. Plus they matched my tank top and my white shorts. Sasuke wrinkled his nose playfully, as if I had smelly feet. I lightly punched his shoulder as TenTen climbed out of her seat and into the row of seats ahead of Sasuke and I. "Quit climbing all over my friggin' seats, woman." Neji complained. TenTen smiled.

"Stop complaining and drive, man." She called back as she draped her arms over the back seat. "This is going to be so much fun!" She squealed excitedly. I had to agree with her. No more parents and no bothersome siblings. Just friends. And Sasuke, but he's more than a friend.

"I know!" I told her. She smiled widely and showed me her hands.

"Look! They're shaking! That's how excited I am." She concluded as I took hold of her anxious hands and shook them like some girl at summer camp.

"Ladies, please. I'd like to be headache free when we meet up with everyone else." Sasuke whined. TenTen glared at him playfully.

"Is Sasuke too old to enjoy a car trip?" She teased. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge TenTen.

"Old? You're at least six or seven months older than I am. And I'm the old one?" He joked. TenTen placed a hand on her chest in mock hurt.

"You little brat! I'll have you know I look younger than you do." She retorted. I smiled and climbed over the seats while Sasuke and TenTen about who was old. Its nice to see everyone getting along so well.

"What the hell did I say about my seats, TenTen?" Neji asked as I climbed into the front seat, pulling my feet up as well.

"Hey, I'm Hinata. And who do you think you are, yelling at me like that? The JiJi I know would never yell at his precious baby cousin." I teased as I poked Nejis cheek. When we were little, I called him JiJi until I was four. For some reason, I couldn't say my 'Ns'. It always came out as something different.

"I think I'm the guy who's driving you around. And you are not a baby anymore. Now get your feet off my seat." He laughed, half serious. I smirked and put my feet on the dashboard. "You'd better not." He warned playfully. I raised an eyebrow and rubbed my feet all over his precious dashboard. "You're disgusting." He laughed as he leaned over to move my feet. Neji and I continued our little spat and had small conversations for at least another hour, while also listening to our significant others quiz each other to see who was smarter. Sasuke easily bested TenTen. Had that have been Neji, it would have been much harder for Sasuke. Finally, we pulled into the parking lot of a high end resort, paid for by all of our family members. Sakuras, Sais, Shikamarus and everyone elses parents chipped in.

"Not bad." Sasuke said as he crawled over Nejis seats and out of the truck. Neji shot him a dirty look.

"You're gonna end up cleaning my truck, man." He said as we pulled our bags out of the trunk.

"I'll pay someone to do it. Sound good?" Sasuke asked. Neji rolled his eyes as the four of us heard two loud squeals.

"OHMYGOSH! Naruto, Sai, they're here!" A voice rang. A blonde and pink blur made its way over to the four of us and encircled our bodies.

"I missed you guys so much" Sakura shouted as she nearly squeezed the life out of us. "I haven't seen you guys in for_EVER_."

"We missed you too, Sakura. Now, could you let us go? I can't breathe." TenTen answered for us. Sakura obliged but I was attacked by four lean arms and two heads of blonde hair.

"Hinata! We missed you!" Naruto and Ino shouted as they hugged me like I was their long-lost child.

" I missed you too." I smiled as I hugged my friends.

"Enough with the sappy greetings. You guys should really come look around." Sakura piped up.

"I'd rather not take a tour. I wanna find everything by chance. To the pool! Its hot as hell out here." TenTen smiled, clapping her hands together for emphasis.

"You heard the lady, to the pool!" Ino shouted. I smiled and followed after her with my bag in tow. I'm gonna love this summer. I assumed that the guys were following after us because I could hear some very manly laughing. Sakura and Ino had already checked everyone in, so all we had to do was go put our bathing suits on. To my surprise, every ones rooms had been designated and guess who I'm rooming with? Sasuke. Could this day get any better?

"I brought so many, I don't know which one to wear!" Ino fretted as she pulled out several different bikini tops. I picked an orange one up by the strings.

"Ino, theses look like they were made to fit Hanabi. Not you. How are you supposed to fit everything into this?" I asked, holding up the orange cloth to my chest. I shook my head and tossed it at her.

" Don't judge me, okay?" She pouted. I shook my head and unzipped my suitcase, pulling out a lime green, zebra print bikini.

"I don't know about you, but I've got mine." I stated as I got up and walked into the bathroom. I came out several minutes later and revealed my ensemble. "On second thought, maybe not this one." I mumbled as I made an attempt to go back in the bathroom. I felt two arms pull me back out.

"Are you kidding me? That's perfect!" Temari beamed. I tried to cover myself, I really did.

"No. I'll just go get another one." I told her as I reached for my suitcase. Only to have it snatched away from me. "Ugh! Don't make me go out there like this!" I whined.

"Hush up and get out there before I hide your stuff and that's all you get to wear." TenTen teased. I pouted and slipped my peach colored sundress and my flip flops on before I picked up my swimming bag and walked towards the door.

"I hate you guys…See you in a bit." I told them as I closed the door behind me. I sighed and walked around for a bit, trying to find the pool area. I must have been looking down for quite some time because I walked straight into a wall of flesh. Great, now I've run into a stranger.

"Hey gorgeous." A deep voice spoke. At first, all I saw was feet, then salmon colored swim trunks, then toned abs. Followed by these perfect pectorals that could only belong to one person. I snapped my head up to meet Sasukes eyes and his perfect smile.

"Hey you." I smiled as his arms circled my waist. "Salmon trunks, huh?" I asked as he kissed my forehead.

" You bought these." He laughed as we began walking. I raised an eyebrow and then lowered it. I remember when we went shopping, I insisted that he let me get them for him.

"Well they look nice on you." I complemented. He smiled and took hold of my hand as we made our way to a pool area. For some reason, I instantly got irritated. There were all types of girls in fancy, expensive bathing suits just lounging. None of them got in. Why come to a pool and not swim? I shook my head and set my bag down beside a long lounge chair.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" A voice called. We turned to see all of our friends walking in a group, lead by Naruto.

"Yo!" Sasuke called back. I smiled and gave a two fingered sailor salute to Naruto.

"I was expecting you two to be in to pool already." Shikamaru said as he sat beneath an umbrella covered table. Temari kissed his cheek and walked over to me.

"If you don't take that thing off, I'll push you in the pool." She said in a playful tone. However playful she said it, I knew she was serious. I sighed and shimmied out of my dress while I thought no one was looking.

"Whoo! Someones been holding out on us!" Kiba commented. I felt several pairs of eyes on me. Sasuke glared at Kiba.

"Don't act like you've never seen a woman in a bathing suit. Now quit ogling mine before I give you another hole to breathe out of." He said defensively. Kiba shot him dirty look. I guess they still aren't on good terms.

"Can we not argue? Let's just have fun." Temari stated as I stood up and kicked off my flip flops.

"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I smiled as I grabbed Sasukes hand. He smiled and shook his head as we all made our way towards the pool. I love these guys.

* * *

**And that's that. How'd you like the first chapter? A little anticlimactic but eh, it'll get better, as most readers should already know. Any way, let me know what you think! **

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Summer Fun**


	2. Summer Fun

**Hiya everyone! Sorry I took so long to update. It was finals week and I had too much to study . So, I'll be constantly updating over this Christmas break. I hope you guys can forgive me. I'm not sure if you guys know this or not, but it takes me a good 2 to 3 hours to write one chapter. And that's without the procrastination that I constantly indulge myself in. I'll try not to procrastinate too much. Now that that's out of the way, let the writing commence!**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Yeah, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I smiled as I grabbed Sasukes hand. He smiled and shook his head as we all made our way towards the pool. I love these guys.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Sure, Hinata looked sexy as all hell in that bikini. And sure I may have over reacted when that _mutt_ mentally undressed my girlfriend. No, fuck that. I didn't over react. What guy would just sit around while some _creep_ drooled over his girl? Not even Shikamaru, with his lazy ass, would have stood idly by while someone optically disrobed Temari. Shit, I don't even know why I was so worked up. It's not like Kiba will _ever_ get the chance to see Hinata naked. Not while I'm alive.

"Sasuke!" Someone called as abnormally cold pool water splashed in my face. How did that happen? Oh yeah, I'm in a pool. I swear if that was Kiba, I'll drown his ass in this pool. I swiped a hand up and down my face in an attempt to get all the water off of my face. As soon as I could see, a partially blurry silhouette with blond hair came into view.

"Idiot…" I mumbled as Narutos childish, shit-eating grin became evidently visible. I shook my head at my childish childhood friend. How can I get mad? We _are_ in a pool.

" Don't space out like that. You never know who's waiting to get you." Naruto grinned as he smacked his hands on top of the water, causing the water to splash into both of our faces. Retard. I'm not sure he thought that out thoroughly. In one swift motion, I hooked my right foot behind his ankle, successfully tripping him and held him underwater for a few seconds. Until he pushed up with so much force that I slipped and plunged underwater. Before I knew it, he and I were wrestling underwater like we were still in middle school.

"Hinata, Ino. If this continues, the two of you will be out of a boyfriend. Look how cute this little bromance is." Was what I heard as I held Naruto in a headlock. I turned to see Temari sitting on the edge of the pool, kicking her feet around in the water. I rolled my eyes and let go of Naruto.

"Not a chance. Does it look like I'm gay?" I asked trudging through the water towards Temari. She crooked an eyebrow and leaned back on the palms of her hands.

"Back in middle school you did. Remember how your hair was all in your eyes and you were really into skinny jeans? I really thought that you wer- shit! That's cold you bastard." She laughed as I took hold of her ankles and pulled her into the freezing water. "Let me go, punk!" Temari protested as I flipped her over my shoulder and submerged the both of us in water. Seconds later, I shrugged her off my shoulders as our friends laughed. I suddenly felt two hand on my shoulders as I was yanked into the water.

"Try not to kill each other." Shikamaru called lazily as I resurfaced with a scowl on my face. Temari looked at me with impish grin and then nodded towards her boyfriend until I got the hint. This chick is evil. But I'm glad it's not me she being evil towards. As our friends talked and took part in various water activities, Temari and I slowly made our way over to Shikamaru as he lounged in his chair. Temari nodded at me as she grabbed his feet as I took hold of his wrists.

" Aye, what the hell?!" Shikamaru shouted before Temari and I chucked him into the water and high fived each other.

"He's gonna be pissed when he gets out, you know that right?" I told her as I walked back to the pool and slipped in, shivering at the feel of the water.

"He'll get over it." Temari called as Shikamaru resurfaced, his hair plastered all over his face. I guess the tie holding his hair came out. Hinata smirked and tossed a ball into the air and hit it in my direction. I raised an eyebrow and hit it back to her.

"I got it!" Ino shouted as the ball sailed over to her. She hit it over to Sakura who smacked it into the back of Nejis head. Sakura placed her hands over her mouth as Neji turned around to face her. To every ones surprise, he tossed the ball into the air and passed to Naruto. Before we knew it, we were in full on game of volleyball. We could hear spectators cheering as if the game was really serious. Some people even called us childish. Who gives a damn? After about an hour, everyone started to get all wrinkly and so we got out.

"So listen, Karui and a few of her college friends are throwing a party. You guys wanna go?" Kiba offered as we all lounged in the chairs.

"And Karui would be?" Shikamaru asked as Temari played in his hair. Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly nervous all of a sudden.

"I…Ya know. She's just this girl I met after graduation." He answered, not making eye contact with any one of us.

"If she was 'just this girl', you would have bragged to us about how good she was in bed. Since you havent told us that, she must be more than just some girl." Neji piped up, slowly standing and stretching his back. Kiba gave a nervous laugh.

"Okay, damn. So we've hung out a few times." He said, not looking at us. Damn, just get on with it.

"A few times?" Hinata asked as she sat up straight in an attempt to be serious. Kiba raked his hand through his hair before answering.

"So we're dating. Big deal." He mumbled, running his index finger under of his nose. Idiot. For some odd reason, every girl in our little group went ballistic.

"Aww!"

"Why haven't we met her earlier?"

"Is she cute?"

"How old is she?"

I swear, something is wrong with them.

"Did you hit it yet?" Was the question that silenced everyone. We turned to see Shino sipping from his cup. The smirk that made its way to my lips was unstoppable. He had been silent this whole time and we barely noticed that he was here. Of course we all saw him but still. He's a cool kid.

"O-of course I have…" Kiba answered, not making eye contact with his supposed to be best friend. Shino smirked and took another sip.

"That's bull. I've known you forever and_ that_ would have been the first thing you told me." Shino pointed out as he stood.

"Shut up man!" Kiba barked, standing and stalking towards Shino. He looked like he was about to punch him. That is, until Shino grabbed the back of Kibas swim trunks and gripped his shoulder, sending the brat flying into the pool.

"Ha! Who knew Shino had it in him." Naruto exclaimed as he went over to high five Shino. We all watched as Kiba made his way out of the water with a smirk on his face as he too high fived Shino.

"Figures you'd be the one to call me out on my shit." He said as he looked at all of us "Aye, are you guys goin' or what?"

"Hells yeah!" Was the overall answer, voiced by Temari no less. And with that, we all made our way inside. I felt small hands wrap around my arm as I walked. With a small smile, I looked to my right to see Hinata looking up at me.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" A very womanly voice called. I looked at Hinata as she raised an eyebrow. "Over here!" The voice shouted again. I turned to see a woman with light brown hair jumping up and down, waving at me. She really shouldn't have been jumping because something looked like it was about to jump out of her bikini top. I had to squint to realize who it was. The woman nearly ran over and squeezed the life out of me. "I haven't seen you in ages!" She squealed. By this time, Hinata had long let go of my arm. She now had a confused look on her face.

"I'm sorry. And you are..?" I asked the strange woman. Her face fell and then rose again as she flipped her auburn hair over her shoulders.

"You mean to tell me that you don't remember me?" She pouted. I shook my head and thought for a moment. Then I realized who she was.

"Emi?" I asked as the womans face and eyes lit up. Emi and I dated back when I was a sophomore. She was a senior. I'm not even going to lie, I had game back then. Of course, my parents didn't like that. Hinata crossed her arms and stood on her tip toes.

" I'm gonna go get ready." She stated simply as she walked off. Something tells me she's pissed. I just know it.

"Uh. Okay." I answered lamely. Great.

"She seems upset." Emi stated, watching as Hinata walked away. Oh you have no idea.

"Yeah. Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked, not really caring. We broke up after a month because she treated me like I was a kid. I was pretty mature at 16, damnit.

"My fiancé and I are here on vacation. Look how grown you've gotten." She beamed as she pinched my cheeks. I glared at her as she let go. Here she goes, treating me like a damn kid again.

"I'm not a kid." I told her as some beefy, muscle bound giant made his way over to us and kissed Emi. Really man? Who does that? I'll keep that in for fear that this dude will crush me under those cinderblocks he calls feet.

"Sasuke, Chance. Chance, Sasuke. He's from America." She stated cheekily as she patted Chances chest. This was another reason we broke up. She would show me to her friends like I was some sort of animal. Sasuke Uchiha is no animal. Well, outside of the bedroom anyway.

"Uh, yeah. I'm gonna go now." I told her as she and Chance engaged in a make out session that id much rather not see. I shook my head and casually jogged back to my shared room.

**Hinatas POV:**

Who does that? Comes over and presses themselves against someones boyfriend? I'm not jealous or anything. That was just uncalled for. I sighed and grabbed a towel as I made my way into the bathroom. I may as well take a shower while Sasukes talking to _Emi_. I scoffed as I turned the shower on and got in. A few minutes into the shower, I heard the room door open. I guess that's Sasuke.

"She's engaged just so you know." He called as I heard a suitcase zipper open.

"I wasn't worried." I called to him as I rinsed the shampoo from my hair. After a few moments of silence, I piped up. "Soo, what's the story with you two?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"We uh… We dated back when I was a sophomore." He said. "She was a senior.." He hesitated on that last part. I couldn't help the urge to laugh. He was so young. I doubt he knew how wrong that was.

"Sas-Sasuke, that's terrible." I laughed as I turned the water off and grabbed my towel.

"What's so funny?" He asked, rummaging through his suitcase.

"You were a baby. How'd that happen?" I asked as I ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You may not have know this but I was good looking when I was younger." He began.

"What happened?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of panties. Sasuke gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway, she came to one of my baseball games and watched me play. I was on varsity and she thought I was a senior so I rolled with it. Until my dad gave me a car for my 16th birthday. She was mad at first but she still stayed with me. Until I broke up with her after a month." He explained. I just about keeled over laughing as I knelt down to go through my suitcase. Sasuke shook his head and walked over to me. "So, you're not mad?" He asked, leaning down to kiss my shoulder. I shook my head. How could I be mad that he met up with someone? I honestly couldn't.

"Not at all. Well maybe a bit since I didn't get to see you play baseball." I told him as I titled my head back to kiss him softly. We talked quietly while we got dressed and made our way out of our room and into the hallway to meet up with our friends.

"Well damn. If I had know you guys were gonna dress like that, I would have put something better on." Temari commented as she stared at Sasuke and I. I looked over at Sasuke in his black, collared shirt sleeve shirt and white cargos. He was wearing the watch I had gotten him after graduation. He looked like he belonged in some boating wear magazine. Too hot for words. I had on mid thigh length, peach colored romper and white flats. What was she talking about? We looked pretty okay.

"Whoever is driving, just follow me." Kiba said, opening the door to a white convertible.

"What happened to the mini van?" Naruto laughed. The rest of us chimed in. Kiba glared at us.

"If you must know, Karuis dad owns a car dealer ship….or four. He's loaded. Anyway, he gave me a great deal. So all of you can suck it." He said as he got in. I shook my head as Neji, TenTen, Sasuke and I made our way to Nejis truck. Several minutes later we were on the road and following Kiba to some undisclosed location. We finally pulled parked on the curb of some overly large building. This house was incredible..

"Kiba, if you guys get married, don't sign a pre-nup." Neji commented as we walked up to the door way.

"Will you shut up?" He growled as he rang the doorbell. We all waited. And waited. And waited.

"Kiba, this girlfriend of yours could just be a figment of your imagination." Shikamaru spoke. Right after he said that, the front door opened and this scantly clad, brown skinned, red haired woman opened the door.

"Babe! You made it." She shouted as she threw her arms around Kiba.

"Soo, maybe she's not imaginative." Shikamaru noted. We nodded in agreement.

"Karui, these are my friends." Kiba said as he gestured to all of us. She smiled wildly and led us inside. The inside wasn't as packed as I thought it would be but it was still packed nonetheless. It took all of thirty minutes for all of us to get situated. Some of us were dancing, some of us were drinking. Some of us were dancing _and_ drinking. Most of us were drinking and conversating.

"And so I said 'I'm moving out dad.' He was pissed but that didn't stop me from moving in with Naruto." Ino spoke as she leaned against Narutos shoulder. He smiled and kissed Inos forehead. That forehead kiss turned into a nose peck, and then a lip peck and then a make out session. Sasuke and I took that as our ticket to leave. He stood up first and helped me stand even though I didn't need help. He was sweet like that.

"Panny? Panny Hyuuga?" A high pitched voice called. Not a lot of people called me that name. But one person called my name like that. I turned around with a smile on my face because I knew exactly who was calling me.

"Ly-Ly Koshizawa?" I smiled as a woman with dirty blonde, almost brown hair done in wild, curly tresses made her way over to me and brought me into a warm embrace.

"Panny?" Sasuke said as my friend and I let go of one another.

"Ly-Ly?" A _very_ familiar voice asked. I turned to look into sea foam green eyes. What was Gaara doing here?

"Panny, this is Gaara. Gaara, Panny." My friend said. Little did she know, we had already met.

"I know her as Hinata." He stated nodding towards me. "Sup man?" He asked Sasuke, who gave a short nod.

"You mean the Hinata you dated last year? Why didn't you say it was _this_ Hinata?" Ly-Ly asked. Sasuke and I looked at each other. What Hinata did _he_ date? Certainly not me. Gaara cleared his throat.

"N-Not this Hinata. A different one." He answered lamely.

"What other Hinata has lavender eyes and a body like that?" His girlfriend answered, gesturing to me. So he lied? Wow...

"Yuhi, could you not?" Gaara nearly growled. Serves him right for lying. I laughed lightly.

"Sasuke, Ly-Ly or Yuhi. Ly-Ly, my boyfriend Sasuke." I told her. Sasuke gave his award winning, polite smile as he nodded at Yuhi.

"So, where did Panny and Ly-Ly come from?" Sasuke asked. Yuhi and I smiled like children.

"When Panny and I were six, we were part of the Animal Scouts. She was delegated as Panda and I was Lion. We just made little nick names for each other." Yuhi informed.

"We were Animal Scouts until we were 15." I told them. "But that was back in Fog City. How come you're here now?" I asked, suddenly forgetting that Sasuke and Gaara were with us.

"I went to Sandbank High and graduated with Gaara. We started dating a few days after graduation and now we're here at this party." She smiled. So they were dating? That's nice. "Where'd you go when you moved?"

"My dad brought us down to Konoha and I finished out my senior year and met this guy" I smiled, lightly nudging Sasuke, who gave a smirk.

**Sasukes POV:**

While Hinata and Yuhi talked about whatever it was they were talking about, Gaara had left and came back with two drinks. I raised an eyebrow as he handed me on and draped his arm over my shoulder. The hell does he think he's doing?

"Since our girlfriends have their friendship, don't you suppose it's time we attempt one? Yah know, seeing as how we kinda dated the same girl." He stated. Uh, no.

"One, _you_ never dated her. Lets get that out of the way right now." I began as I held up one finger. "Two, I'll show you where you can shove your friendship if you don't get your arm off of me." I continued as Gaara took the hint and moved his arm. "Do whatever you want man." I said, getting ready to sip from the cup he had given me. I stopped just as I raised the cup to my lips. I don't trust him just yet.

"Whatever, bro." Gaara said as he whispered something to Yuhi, probably perverted the way she blushed. Yuhi said her goodbyes to Hinata and I as she and Gaara walked away.

"So what now, Panny?" I smirked as Hinata bumped me with her hip.

"Now, we party." She smiled as she bit her bottom lip. I shook my head and met her lips as she stood on her toes to kiss me. And party we did. Then again, party would have been an understatement. All of us got drunk to the point where we ended up driving home slow as hell even though we shouldn't have been driving. Neji drove extra slow on the count of his truck. It felt like forever until we got back to the resort.

"I love you guys!" Sakura slurred as she and Sai stumbled into their room, much like the rest of us did. Hinata slowly closed the door, toed off her shoes and made her way into the bathroom. I laid on the bed as I listened to the shower run. What I thought was a half an hour later, I had to piss. So I did. After that was when I noticed Hinata hanging over the bathtub fully clothed with the shower running.

"Hinata." I drunkenly called. Damn, my head hurt. She stirred and then looked at me as if she wasn't being sprayed with water.

"Heyy Sasuke." She smiled as I stumbled over and turned the water off, but not before I got drenched.

"Hey." I said as I helped her out of the tub. Somehow, I lost my footing and we both toppled onto the bathroom floor. Thank God for the soft bath rugs or else one of us would have really hurt ourselves.

"I loveee youu." Hinata whispered in her intoxicated state.

"I love youu too." I said as we fell asleep on the floor, clad in wet clothes that were sticking to our skin. We slept for what felt like hours.

"Get up guys, we're going out for breakfast!" Someone called as they proceeded to bang on our door. I really don't feel like getting up. I tried to sit up but was stopped by a soft groan and a bit of weight on my chest.

"Don't get up just yet." Hinata mumbled. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back on the floor. They can wait a little while longer.

* * *

**And that's that. Another fluff chapter until it really gets down to it. I hope you guys liked it anyway!**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: A Step Forward**


	3. A Step Forward

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad? Anyway, some pretty interesting things are going to happen. Im sure some of you think that Yuhi or Emi might cause trouble. But they wont. Well, not directly and not very soon. So beware of that.**

**On with the story!**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"Don't get up just yet." Hinata mumbled. I shrugged my shoulders and laid back on the floor. They can wait a little while longer.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

We did sleep a little longer. A little too long actually. They left us in our room, not that we minded anyway. That week was crazy. We all drank, a lot. We made complete ass' of ourselves but who really gives a damn? Surely not us.

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Ino whined at the end of the week, when everyone was ready to leave. Hinata smiled and hugged Ino like she was never going to see her again. Why are women so dramatic?

"I'll see you bro." Naruto told me as we shared and quick bro hug. That's how its supposed to be. Not dramatics, no tears. Simple. As soon as we said our goodbyes and backed everything up, Hinata and I got in the truck with TenTen and Neji.

"Has everyone got everything because I will _not_ be coming back for anything." Neji stated. We shook our heads and with that, Neji pulled out of the parking lot. The drive home wasn't too bad. Neji and I just sat and listened to the girls ramble on and on…

"Hinata, Neji, Sasuke! You're home!" Hanabi squealed as she darted out of the house.

"Yes we are." Neji smiled as Hanabi tackled him. I shook my head as I loaded my bags into my own car. I was ready to go home and shower in my own bathroom, sleep in my own bed.

"Aw, leaving so soon Sasuke?" Akane asked as she an Hiashi stepped outside. I nodded.

"Yeah, kinda tired." I answered plainly. Hey, at least it was the truth. Hinata poked her bottom lip out and absent mindedly chewed on it.

"I'll see you man." Neji said as he lazily tossed a hand up. I nodded and opened my door as Hinata walked over and kissed me.

"I'll call you later." I told her as she pulled away and nodded. Her small family waved to me as I pulled out of the driveway and made my way to my own house, well not mine exactly. Even though I had graduated not too long ago, my parents were still paying for my apartment. That does something to a mans ego. Suddenly, I got the urge to talk to my dad. And that's what I did.

"Hello?" My Dads voice rang through my phone as he picked up. I thought I was going to be nervous to talk to him about this but I was as calm as could be.

"Hey Dad. Listen, you know how you've been paying for my living expenses for the past year or two?" I began, patiently waiting for an answer.

"Yes. Why?" My Dad answered simply.

"Now that I've graduated, I wanna get my own place." I told him, ripping the metaphorical band aid right off. I could hear my dad chuckle on the other end. So he thinks this is funny?

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to this." He said. That actually shocked me a bit. "But Sasuke, just how do you plan on supporting yourself?" He asked. To be honest, I had quite this through. Then it clicked.

"I'll get a job." I told him suddenly, in a rush for my independence.

"Oh really? Well then, I'll support you until you can afford to pay for your own apartment. Sound good?" He asked. The most childish grin crossed my face. I cant believe he's okay with this. And what's more is he's gonna pay for everything until I can do it on my own.

"Thanks Dad." I grinned. He chuckled softly.

"You're welcome son. You're mother and I are about to leave so I will talk to you later. We love you." He said.

"Is that Sasuke? Hi baby! How's everything going? Are you doing okay sweetie?" My moms voice wailed in the background. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm fine, Mom. Aren't you and Dad supposed to be leaving?" I asked as I pulled into my drive way and got out.

"I know, honey. I just want to tell you how much I love my baby boy. Fugaku hush, I don't get to tell him that often enough. Okay baby, we've got to go. Come visit us often sweetheart. We love you." My mom rambled lovingly.

"I love you guys too." I said as I got out of the car and stuffed my phone into my pocket. After I lugged my bags into the house and to my room, I flopped down, face first onto my bed and took a deep breath. Woah, that's not what I was expecting. I scrunched my nose up and tore my sheets off of my bed and proceeded to put them in the washer. That was unpleasant. I walked back to my room and put clean sheets on my bed. Thankfully my room wasn't messed up because I'm tired and all I want to do it take a shower and go to bed…

**Hinatas POV:**

I tiredly hauled my bags up the stairs and into my room. Slowly, I wriggled out of my clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I let out a sight of relief as the hot water washed over my skin. It's as if I hadn't taken a proper shower in a long time. It was such a great feeling that I began to hum as I washed my hair.

"Hinata have you seen my white skirt?" Hanabi asked as she barged into the bathroom very rudely. Can I not have any privacy? This has been going on for quite some time now. The first time, it was my dad. He opened my door to asked shirt I thought looked better. His face turned scarlet because I had just gotten out of the shower and all I had on was a pair of panties. He didn't even want to look at me for the rest of the day. A couple days after that, Neji came in, without knocking I might add, to borrow my shampoo. I was still sleeping meaning my hair was somewhat unruly, I was barely clothed and I had morning breath. So when I gave my shampoo to him, I was very upset.

I sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. Can't I just have a few minutes to myself in my own house? "No Hanabi, I haven't seen your skirt. Now could you please lock to door on your way out?" I asked as I washed my face.

"Um, yeah…. Hinata are you okay?" She asked just before she reached the door.

"I'm fine. Now please exit the bathroom." I told her. She nodded and left the bathroom. I'm pretty sure she forgot to lock the door even though I asked her. Several minutes later, I turned the water off, wrapped a towel around myself and walked towards the door. Just as I put my hand on the unlocked doorknob, the door was pushed open. "Really?" I complained as Neji stopped in front of me.

"Oh. I didn't think anyone was in here." He admitted with an odd look on his face. His lips then turned up into a smile. "Is my baby cousin upset because her boyfriend went home?" He teased and ruffled my wet hair.

"No. But I am upset that no one in this house knows how to knock." I sighed and shook my head as I side stepped and walked past my cousin. As I made my way to my room, I couldn't help the feeling of irritation that washed' over me as I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. As I sat in the chair in front of my mirror, my phone began to ring. I contemplated not picking up but my inner self got the better of me and soon I was crossing my room to grab my phone. My lips pulled into the wide smile at the face that graced my phone screen. "Hey." I smiled as I answered the phone.

"Hey." Sasuke answered, his baritone voice poured into my ear. "You okay?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm fine. I love when my family comes in unannounced. Makes me happy." I said sarcastically as I laid on my bed. I'll get dressed later.

"Did your dad see you naked again?" He joked with a small chuckle, faint as music and twice as sultry. He must have just woken up because that's one of the only times his voice sounds this amazing. I let out a soft laugh at his little attempt to cheer me up.

"No. But Neji and Hanabi walked in while I was in the bathroom. I swear, they don't know what privacy is." I told him as I sat up and ran my fingers through my wet hair.

"They just love you so much, they'll invade your privacy just to be around you." He laughed. My bottom lip poked out into a slight pout.

"Yeah, that's it." I muttered as my hand got caught halfway down. Sasuke chuckled for a bit before he spoke again.

"Guess what." He said finally, a tinge of excitement in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked as I slid off my bed to retrieve a brush for my unruly hair.

"My Dads letting me get my own place." He told me.

"But, you already have your own apartment." I stated, partially confused as to what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but my parents pay for it. I just don't want my family to pay for everything, you know?" He asked. I nodded understandingly. I would love it if my dad paid for me to live in my own apartment. I guess it does something to his ego. I don't know.

"That's understandable. But how are you going to pay for an apartment of your own? I mean, in case you haven't noticed, you're kind of unemployed." I smiled.

"That's what jobs are for, smart ass." He laughed. I rolled my eyes as I began to get dressed.

"If you say so." I sighed.

" Is this privacy thing really bothering you that much?" He asked. I nodded, as if he could really see it.

"Just a bit. I mean, I love them and everything but they get on my nerves sometimes." I admitted.

"Well, maybe you should talk to them about it." Sasuke advised. He's right.

"I'll do that. Hey, are you doing anything?" I asked.

"Besides lounging around? Not really. Why?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to come over is all."

"Yeah, no. You have no privacy which means if I cam over, we'd definitely have no privacy." He laughed. I couldn't help but pout "I'm kidding. I'll be over in a few minutes." He chuckled.

"Bully." I playfully frowned.

"You know I still love you." He stated.

"I love you too. See you in a bit." I blushed all of a sudden. Odd though it may have been, it still makes me giddy to hear him say he loves me.

"Okay. See you." He said as he hung up. My face was still flushed a light shade of pink as I walked out of my room and down the stairs.

"Hinata, are you alright?" My dad asked as he stepped out of his room.

"I'm fine." I told him as he placed his hand on my forehead. "Actually, can I talk to you?" I asked. His eyebrow raised in confusion but he nodded nonetheless.

"What is it?" He asked as we walked into the dining room to sit down. I placed my hands on the table top and intertwined them.

"Well…" I began slowly. "Since I just graduated not long ago and I'm an adult now, I was wondering how you would feel if I…"

"If you what?" He asked with a stern look on his face.

"I-If I…" I hesitated. The look on his face was scary and I hadn't seen him look at me like that in a long time. So naturally, I resorted to stuttering. "I-If I mov-moved out." I finished as I looked down, not wanting to look him in the face. If I did, I think I might burst into tears with the look he was giving me. I heard a heavy sigh.

"No." He said simply as he stood from the table. I looked up at him.

"Wh-What?" I asked sadly as he denied me of one of my rights of adulthood.

"I said, no." He repeated as he walked into the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee.

"Th-That's not f-fair. Why n-not?" I stuttered pitifully, internally kicking myself for doing so. My Dad turned to face me.

"Because I said so. That's why." He stated. I hate that line.

"Dad, I'm an adult. I should be able to move out if I want to. As a matter of fact, I shouldn't even have asked you." I said angrily. Who was he to tell me that I can't move out.?

"Watch your mouth, Hinata. I have my reasons for not letting you move out. You being an adult has nothing to do with it. You being an _unemployed_ adult does. Just how do you expect to afford to move out? Why do you want to move out in the first place?" He asked, casually sipping from his cup as if we weren't in the middle of a discussion.

"Because I have no privacy and_ you_ keep treating me like a child." I said, pointing an accusatory finger at my father.

"If this is about that time I walked in on you, I already apologized. Are you really going to hold that against me?" He asked, suddenly seeming upset.

"It's not just you. I-I want to be independent. I don't want to live under my family for the rest of my life. Can't you just understand and let me have this?" I complained, feeling highly upset.

"While I understand where you're coming from, the answer is still no. Now if we are done with this discussion, I'll be leaving." He said, turning on his heel.

"No! We are _not_ done with this discussion. This is _unfair_. If _Neji_ asked to move out, you'd let _him_. You'd even _assist_ him in moving out, so why cant I? You're being ridiculous." I snapped. My dads eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Did I not just say no? You're being difficult." He seethed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…Just go to your room." He ordered as if I was a child. I blinked several times to make sure he was serious, effectively blinking away the tears that formed in my eyes. "Go, _now_." he pointed towards the stairs. Then, the door bell rang. I slid my index fingers below my eyes to wipe away any tears before I made my way to the front door. My father then scowled. "Hinata, don't you open that door." He warned. I huffed and opened the door to be greeted by Sasukes smiling face, although it fell as soon as he looked down and saw the state that I was in.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked, cupping my face in his hands and lightly thumbing away the falling tears that escaped my eyes without permission. I nodded, not trusting my own voice. I feared that if I were to say something, my voice would crack and I would fall into a sobbing mess right in front of my boyfriend. I took hold of his hand and led him past my father and towards my room.

"Hinata, where are you going?" said father asked angrily. I stopped in my tracks, startling Sasuke in the process.

"To my room, like to told me to." I deadpanned as I began walking. The look on my dads face was a look of utter bewilderment.

**Sasukes POV:**

I just stayed quiet as Hinata led me to her room. I feel as if I walked into a war zone. I just watched as Hinata locked the door behind her and walked over to her bed to curl up into a ball. For a minute or two, I stood there wondering what could have happened. I shook my head, sat on the bed and pulled her between my legs. She curled up against my chest and sobbed quietly. I don't know why she's crying, but I do know that I'll be with her until she stops. We sat on her bed for a good ten minutes while she cried until she shakily started talking.

"I-Is it t-too much to a-ask to move out?" She asked though her small sobs. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder. She must be really upset over this since shes resorted to stuttering again.

"Not really. Although, he is your dad and we know how he is." I told her as he clutched the front of my shirt.

"I-I mean, I asked him nicely. A-And I-I'm and adult now. Why would he say n-no?" She muttered into my shirt. I shook my head. Her dad can be a little unorthodox.

"Maybe you should just wait a little while longer. You know, 'til this whole thing blows over?" I suggested. She shifted to that she was sitting in her knees between my legs as she looked up at me with large, sad eyes.

"But I-I don't want to wait. What's the point in making me stay here?" She asked, subconsciously chewing on her bottom lip.

"Then go out there and talk to him until he lets you move out. He would let Neji move out if he asked." I stated. Hinata pounded her small fist into the palm of her other hand.

"That's what I said! B-But he wont let me. He's being really unfair. How am I supposed to talk to him if he's just going to overreact?" She pouted as she buried her face in my chest, clutching my shirt again. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly, resting my chin on top of her head.

"Then you're just going to have to tough it out until he lets you. You're a grown woman." I murmured into her hair. She looked up at me with expectant, pleading lavender eyes.

"Come with me?" She asked quietly. I nodded and pulled her into a kiss. After that, she slowly slid off of her bed and made her way to the door, looking back to make sure I was following after her. We walked down the stairs to see Hiashi sitting at the dining room table with what I assume to be the same cup of coffee that he had been drinking when I first walked in.

"Hinata, Sasuke." He said as he said as he gestured for us to sit down. "I assume shes told you why I'm upset." He guessed as he looked at me. I nodded, not wanting to place my input until the right time. "Hinata, I don't know why you would want to move out so soon. You're going to be starting your first year of college in a month or two. Do you really want to add to that stress by moving out and fending for yourself?" He asked. Hinata looked up at him with hurt eyes.

"It's something that I feel I'm ready for. I'm responsible enough to handle this on my own. I don't know why you won't trust me." She uttered. Hiashi sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that I don't think you're ready yet. I'm pretty sure Sasukes parents aren't allowing him to move out just yet. Wouldn't you rather stay here your freshman year and then move out sophomore year?"

"Actually, my parents are fine with me moving out. I called them today and they said it's fine." I added, making Hiashi scowl.

"See? Why cant you just let me?" Hinata asked.

"And how are you going to support yourself, Sasuke?" Hiashi inquired, ignoring Hinatas question.

"I'm going to get a job. My Dad said that he would pay for my expenses until I can afford to do it on my own. With all do respect, you should allow Hinata to do the same." I stated, hoping that that would help the situation. Hiashi sighed heavily.

"I'll get a job." Hinata muttered. Hiashi and I looked at her. " If it means that I can move out, I'll get a job and prove to you that this was the right decision. What better time to move out then now?" She asked.

"Better yet, she can move in with me. I mean, we're already together. And it'd be a whole lot easier on the two of us if we bought a place together, rather than struggling on our own." I added. The two of them looked at me as if I said that I was running for president.

"That's perfect." Hinata smiled. Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry guys, stay tuned to find out what happens in the next chapter. How do you think Hiashi will handle Sasukes proposal?**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: If You Want**


	4. If You Want

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad?**

**I'm going to be completely honest with you guys. I've been feeling pretty uninspired lately I mean, I have the ideas written down on paper but I cant bring myself to write it sometimes. I actually considered discontinuing the story and having someone else finish it. I dunno. But, I'll continue writing anyway. Let me know how I'm doing.**

**On with the story!**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"Better yet, she can move in with me. I mean, we're already together. And it'd be a whole lot easier on the two of us if we bought a place together, rather than struggling on our own." I added. The two of them looked at me as if I said that I was running for president.**

**"That's perfect." Hinata smiled. Hiashi furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

Hinata and I sat in silence as we waited for Hiashi to say something. Anything. So we waited.

And waited.

And waited…

"Do you really think you're ready for this?" He said after an agonizingly long period of time. Seriously. I could swear I felt my hair turning gray and my skin wrinkling as the minutes passed. Hinata unfolded her hands and nodded, most likely unsure of what to say. Hiashi sighed and looked at Hinata. Then at me. Then at Hinata again. "Fine…" He said slowly. I just watched as Hinatas face lit up.

"Are you serious?" She asked incredulously, as if she were dreaming. Hiashi nodded and stood from the table with a slight smile on his face.

"I was hoping you'd wait a little while longer to leave. But, seeing as you felt so strongly about this, I guess I have no choice but to let you. Mind you, finding an apartment and a job isn't going to be as easy as you think." He stated, seeming like he was trying to get us to back out of it. Hinata nodded. "But, there's something you may want to know."

"What is it?" Hinata asked.

"You know that our family owns a major corporation. What you did not know, although I'm not sure how you didn't, is that you have an inheritance that was to be given to you when you turn 21. Now that you are in need of it, I'm going to give it to both you and Neji in small amounts until you are 21." Hiashi finished. Hinata looked at me and then to her dad.

"A-Are you serious?" She questioned with wide eyes. Hiashi nodded.

"I want you to be responsible with this inheritance. I'll set up bank accounts for you and Neji tomorrow." He smiled

"Oh my god. Thank you so much." Hinata smiled as she got up from the table, hugged her dad and retreated upstairs. I looked at Hiashi. He looked both happy and upset about something.

"I didn't want her to leave so soon." Hiashi stated as he sat back in his chair.

" You didn't think she was going to stay here forever, did you?" I asked him, placing my elbows on the table. He looked at me and sighed.

"No. But that's my little girl. Think of how your parents felt when your brother left." He said. I looked him directly in the eyes. I'm not sure he knows that my brother was kicked out.

"Well, I imagine they were mad. Seeing as how he was kicked out and all." I told him. He looked up at me as if this was the first time he had heard that. It probably was.

"I hadn't known that. But you'll understand this feeling when you get older."

"Yeah, but it has to happen one way or another."

"Very true. Let me tell you something, son." Hiashi began. I simply nodded for him to continue.

"Promise me if the two of you need any help, you'll let me know. It may seem like I would let you two handle that on your own, but it would kill me to see the two of you struggle." He said sullenly. I nodded and stood.

"I'll let you know." I told him as I made my way upstairs. When I got near Hinatas room, I could hear a slight bouncing noise. So, I cracked the door open to see Hinata bouncing on her bed and laughing like a five year old. I just stood there watching. When she saw me, I guess she got scared and slipped off of her bed. "Oh shit." I exclaimed as I made my way over to the other side of the bed to find Hinata rubbing her back. "You know, that's what you get for jumping on your bed." I smirked. She looked at me with a pout on her face as I helped her up.

"Well if you weren't standing in the doorway staring, I wouldn't have gotten scared and fallen off." She whined as she sat Indian style on her bed. I laid on my back beside her. "Do you think this was the right choice?" she asked after a bit of silence as she started with her lip biting.

"Well, yeah. You were going to have to do this sometime or another. Might as well be now." I told her as I shifted to rest my head on her now out stretched thighs. She looked down at me and smiled.

"I hope you're right." She said. I smirked at her.

"When am I ever wrong?" I asked slyly. Hinata laughed.

"Well…" She began. I smirked and shifted to hover over her, my hands on the bed on either side of her head.

"Well, what?" I asked, leaning down to kiss her.

"I can't really think of anything at the moment." She said between small kisses.

"Exactly." I stated, sliding my hand to her hip, still locked in a kiss. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh now they knock." Hinata mumbled as she sat up. "Come in."

" I heard what happened." Neji said as he leaned in the doorway. Hinata nodded. "Good luck with that." He told her. She nodded again, seeming as if she was in a hurry to get him out of her doorway. He have a small nod and closed the door. Three seconds later, the door opened again. "Sasuke, don't use this apartment thing as an excuse to have sex with my cousin everyday. We may be friends and all but I won't hesitate to hurt you." He warned with a straight face.

"If you say so. I just won't try to do it everyday. Maybe every other day." I joked. Nejis scowl deepened and Hinata punched me in the shoulder. The small glare that she had been sporting didn't effect me as much as the scarlet blush that was on her face. I smirked and leaned in to kiss her, not caring if Neji was still standing there.

"That's about as far as you're gonna get before I come over there and make sure no Uchihas come from you." Neji deadpanned before closing the door.

"You're so perverted." Hinata mumbled before pinching my cheek.

"You love it." I smiled as she rolled her eyes.

**Hinatas POV:**

A week or two after I had asked if I could move out, Sasuke and I had looked at a whole lot different apartments. Some of them were too small, some off them were entirely too big, most of them were in really bad neighborhoods, half of them were too expensive the rest of them were too cheap and old. To top it all off, neither of us had been able to find a job.

"Be patient, sweetheart." Mikoto smiled as she sat down in the chair across from Sasuke and I at that table. With a bit of begging, most of it coming from Sasukes mom, we were persuaded to come visit his family. Not that I mind. I love his parents.

"Easier said than done, Mom." Sasuke complained as he scanned the apartment listing magazine.

"I know sweetie. Oooo! That about this one?" Mikoto said, leaning over the table, pointing to a fairly large apartment with a beach view. Sasuke and I looked at each other and frowned.

"Mrs. Uchiha, this one has six rooms." I told her. Sasukes sighed and tugged at his own hair in frustration.

"What the hell are we gonna do with six rooms?" He huffed.

"Sasuke. Language." His dad said as he passed the dining room.

"Sorry…" Sasuke mumbled. His mom shook her head

"You'll find one." She smiled as she got up from the table and ruffled Sasukes hair.

"Ugh, this is pissing me off." Sasuke said under his breath. I nodded.

"If you want, I can talk to a friend of mine down at the real estate company." Mr. Uchiha said from behind his newspaper. I smiled and looked in his direction.

"Really?" I asked, figuring that that would be the best option.

"No." Sasuke said, his gaze fixed on the magazine below him. I glared at him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I said so." He answered, still not looking me in the face. I huffed and snatched the booklet.

"What the hell?" He scowled, intently eyeballing the snatched magazine.

"Sasuke." His dad called sternly.

"Sorry." He said.

"I asked you a question." I told Sasuke, placing the listings in my chair and sitting on it. "Why not?"

"And I answered you. Now give me the papers." He argued, extending his hand as if I was really going to give him the papers.

" 'Because I said so.' Does not suffice as a legitimate answer." I countered, staring Sasuke dead in the face. He put his elbows on the table and let his face fall into his hands. I sighed. " Is this another one of your pride things?" I guessed. Sasuke groaned and rubbed his face.

"Yeah." He simply answered.

"Aww, Fugaku they're just like us when we were looking for an apartment." Mikoto beamed as she sat in her husbands lap and kissed him. Sasuke shuddered at the sight.

"It never hurts to ask for help." I told him.

"True. But I'm not gonna ask for help. I've got this. Now give me the damn magazine." He said, highly frustrated with the situation.

"I'm not going to tell you this again. Watch your mouth." His dad scolded.

"But-" Sasuke started.

"Don't argue with your father." Mikoto reinforced. Sasuke groaned.

"Will you quit being so stubborn?" I asked, taking the booklet from under me and sliding it to Sasuke.

"I'm not being stubborn." He defended bitterly as he scoured through the listings. I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Refusing your dads help for no reason isn't being stubborn? Your pride is stopping us from getting an apartment, you know that right?" I told him. "You know, it could just be your ego. Not your pride." Sasuke looked up at me and glared. "Don't get an attitude because I'm right."

"Do you really want to take him up on his offer?" Sasuke muttered. I sighed.

"Not if you're going to be upset about it." I told him as I pulled my feet into my seat and ran my fingers through my hair. "Look, it's not that serious. I don't care how we find an apartment. I just want to move out as soon as possible."

""Then why won't you just let me do this?" Sasuke retorted, his anger slightly getting the best of him

" Because it's obviously frustrating you." I said. Sasuke stood from his chair and walked out of the dining room, making his way towards the front door. "Are you seriously walking out right now?" I groaned in frustration as Sasuke walked out.

"Honey, things like this are tests in a relationship. It's especially difficult in a relationship with an Uchiha. They're stubborn and prideful and really big babies." Mikoto stated with a smile.

"I am not stubborn, Mikoto." Fugaku argued. She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Yes you are, dear. Now pipe down, I'm trying to talk to our daughter." She began. Fugaku sighed and focused on his paper again, even with his wife sitting in his lap. " Sweetheart, go out there and talk to him. But be gentle, Uchiha men are sensitive, although they wont admit it." She said. Fugaku opened his mouth to say something but closed it without saying a word.

"Thanks Mrs. Uchiha" I smiled as I made my way towards the door.

"Hinata, honey. You're more than welcome to call me Mom. You and Sasuke are practically married now." She smiled. I felt my face heat up. "And besides, Mrs. Uchiha makes me sound like an old woman." She laughed as she ran her fingers through Fugakus hair. I nodded, even though I was really embarrassed, and opened the door to find Sasuke sitting in a patio chair.

"Hey." I uttered, not sure how to start the conversation.

"Hey." Sasuke answered quietly. I slowly made my way over to the chair he was sitting in and sat on the unused armrest.

"Maybe we should wait a little bit longer to move out…." I muttered. I felt Sasukes hands on my waist as he pulled me into his lap.

"No, now's fine. And you're right, I was being stubborn." He admitted. I tried not to nod in agreement, as that might have upset him. "It just, this is one of the first major things that you and I have done together. It only makes sense if we do it ourselves. Asking for my parents help defeats the purpose."

"It sounds a lot better when you say it like that." I said, running my fingers along the lines on his palms. "So, what now?" I asked.

"Now, I guess we keep looking." He sighed. I nodded. We just sat there for a while, in silence. Until Sasukes mom came outside with the listings.

"Get looking, kiddos. Apartments don't find themselves." She smiled, tossing the magazine to Sasuke.

"Thanks Mom." We said in unison. I smiled as Sasuke looked at me. I haven't said that word in to anyone in I don't know how long.

"Ohh! Fugaku! Hinata called me Mom!" Mikoto beamed in a giddy tone as she walked inside.

"So, she's 'Mom' now, huh?" Sasuke smirked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"It makes her happy." I smiled. "Plus, she says that calling her Mrs. Uchiha makes her sound old."

"But she's not." Sasuke said.

"I know." I told him as I kissed him softly and opened the magazine. Only to be stopped and pulled into an even deeper kiss. One of those 'lost my train of thought' 'gripping his shirt' kind of kisses. I was flustered when he pulled away sporting that sexy smirk. "F-Focus on finding an apartment. Not kissing me senseless." I playfully scolded as I opened the magazine for the second time.

"What ever you say." He chuckled as he rested his chin on my shoulder while we looked over the listings again. Every now and then, he would kiss my shoulder. Occasionally, he would lightly bite it. Pervert.

About 10 minutes into searching. Sasuke and I both pointed to two different apartments. How we didn't see these the first time we looked through the book, I will never know.

"That's the one." We both said, still pointing to separate apartments.

"Well, lets just see then." Sasuke said. "Two bedroom, one and a half bath. Spacious living room. Conjoined kitchen and dining area. 1,288 square feet. 'Nice neighborhood with a view of the local park and shopping district. Perfect for children. No pets allowed. $650 a month.'" He read. I pursed my lips into a thin line. "Sounds great, considering we don't have any pets."

"We'll see." I began. "Two bedroom, two bath. 1,400 square feet. Small breakfast nook and a large kitchen. $650 a month. 'Gated community. Certain pets allowed. Located near many small businesses.'" I finished proudly. "Mine had an extra full bath and extra square footage." I smiled.

"Yeah, and more kitchen for me to burn down." He joked with a small laugh. I smiled and rested against his chest. "At least the rent is the same amount for both."

"We should just go look at both of them." I sighed, closing my eyes for a bit. I felt his lips press against my forehead.

**Sasukes POV:**

"That's perfect honey. Call and make an appointment." My mom suggested as Hinata and I sat on the couch beside her and my dad. I nodded and pulled my phone out, dialing the number as I looked down at the numbers. The four of us waited for a moment until some guy picked up the phone.

"Konohagakure Real Estate Agency. This is Toshio, how can I help you find your dream home?" He asked.

"Hello, my name's Sasuke Uchiha and I'm actually calling about two properties." I began.

"Hello . Which two properties are you interested in?" The upbeat man asked. I looked back down at the papers.

"1569 Ember Avenue and 2157 Brume Lane." I stated. We waited for several minutes, listening to the sound of the mans fingers on his keyboard.

"Okay sir, we can fit you in for tomorrow at 1pm." He said. I nodded as Hinata smiled at me.

"That's perfect." I told him.

"Okay sir. If you could meet with me at the Neon Lotus café tomorrow, that'd be great." He said.

"Will do. Thank you so much." I said as I hung up and looked at everyone. "1pm Neon Lotus café, tomorrow."

"Oh my god! That's great." Hinata beamed.

"Theres's just on thing." My dad started. Hinata and I looked at him.

"And that is?" I asked.

"Where are you two going to get the money for this apartment?"

"We've already got that figured out. Hinata's going to pay for half of it with part of her inheritance, I'll pay for the other half with the money that I've got in my bank account." I stated. My dad nodded.

"And just how much is in said account?" He asked.

"Somewhere around 5 grand." I told him. My mom smiled.

"My baby saved up all his money. Look at my grown little man." She said as she kissed my cheeks. "Wait. Sweetheart, where did you get 5 thousand dollars from?"

"I gave him 2 grand when he was 17 for going on his first business trip even though he didn't want to. The other times, I didn't bribe him." My dad admitted. My mom slapped his shoulder.

"Fugaku, who gives a 17 year old boy 2 thousand dollars?" She asked.

"The man who's married to the woman who have me two grand when I turned 18." I laughed. Hinata covered her mouth and laughed to herself.

"And you yelled at me." My dad smiled as my moms face flushed pink.

"It was a birthday gift." She blushed.

"That still leaves a thousand dollars and then some." Hinata piped up.

"The rest was compensation for playing at peoples parties and what not." I told her. She nodded.

"Alright children, your Mother and I have a date to go on in an hour." My dad said, kissing my moms cheek. Hinata and I stood up and went to put our shoes on.

"Aw, wait a minute you two. Come here." My mom beckoned. Hinata and I looked at each other and walked back over. My mom smiled childishly and wrapped her arms around us. "I love you two. Fugaku, look how grown our baby boy is. He went and found a gorgeous, smart girl and now they're moving in together. I like this one a lot better than the other ones." She smiled.

"Indeed. This ones sophisticated." He agreed. Hinata blushed at this.

"I don't know how she puts up with Sasukes shenanigans. Anyway, I'll let you two go." She smiled and kissed both our cheeks as we walked towards the door. "By babies! Stay safe. Call me if you get an apartment. I love you!" She called.

"We love you too." We said.

"Aww, look at them. Kind of makes you want to have another. We should try, Fugaku." My mom joked as I closed the door. At least, I think she's kidding.

* * *

**Oookay guys. That's that. Review for the motivation of your dear KeeBee lol. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Apartment Hunting**


	5. Apartment Hunting

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad?**

**Special thanks to MikkiFree for the MominPo idea and for personally reviewing :)**

**Another special thanks to narutofreak23, sweetgirl292 and pinkRAINNE. Thank you everyone for your support. Dont be affraid to post a review, good or bad.**

**Still having trouble getting chapters out but I'm still trying. If I decide to discontinue this story, let me know who wants to finish it. Kay? With that said,**

**On with the story!**

**Sasukes POV:**

**"Aww, look at them. Kind of makes you want to have another. We should try, Fugaku." My mom joked as I closed the door. At least, I think she's kidding.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

"He said Neon Lotus café, 1pm. It's over a half and hour later and he's still not here." I grumbled, gradually getting more and more pissed off as the minutes passed. Hinata put her hand on mine and squeezed lightly.

"Will you calm down? Don't you think that you should be a little more patient with the person who's supposed to be showing us potential apartments?" She asked, trying to alleviate some of the anger that I have. "Look, I think that's him." She said, gesturing behind me at some moron in a powder blue blazer and black dress pants speed walking in our direction.

"I hope not." I frowned as the man stopped in front of us.

"Mr. Uchiha, I presume?" He said as he fixed his tie. I nodded and extended my hand.

"Toshio?" I asked as the man shook my hand.

"Oh, no. Toshio called in sick this morning. My names is Haru Senhi and I'll be showing you...Two properties today, is it?" He asked as he looked down at his clipboard. "Yes, two. Ah, you must be Mrs. Uchiha. Lovely to meet you." He said as he extended a hand to Hinata.

"A-Actually-" She stammered with a pink face as she shook his hand.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm unfamiliar with the area, you see." Haru interrupted. Hinata frowned and ignored the mans rudeness. "Shall we get going?" He said as he began walking. Hinata and I looked at each other as she took hold of my hand and we began walking. "The Ryoma district is known for having many stores, parks and monuments for sight-seeing. I hope that you will enjoy living here if you choose this apartment." He rambled as we walked down the road. "Ah, here it is. 1569 Ember Avenue." Haru smiled. This one was Hinatas choice.

Haru led us into the gated community, up several flights of stairs until we finally got to the apartment where we waited for him to open the door.

"Hopefully you'll love this one." He said as he opened the door. Hinata smiled at me as we stepped in. However, that smile was wiped off of her face as Haru closed the door behind us. "This apartment was owned by-" Haru hesitated.

"Animals." I finished, sarcastically. I looked around for a moment, taking in my surroundings. The carpet had so many different stains that it looked like homeless people had been squatting in it in more ways than one. The walls had a yellow tinge to them and let's not forget the fact that there was a fist sized hole in one of them.

" Well, lets look around. Shall we?" Haru began. Hinata raised and eyebrow and walked over to the front door.

"Let's not. I've seen about all I need to. I'd like to leave, please." She said in a disgusted tone. I nodded and followed after her. She looked up at me with a sad face. " It's bad...Really bad." She said, looking down at her feet.

"It could have been worse." I told her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She nodded as Haru came out of the apartment.

"I-I apologize for that. I had no idea that the apartment was in this condition . I hope you can forgive me for this blunder." The real estate agent apologized.

"It's not your fault. Let's just hope the next one doesn't look like this." I said, patting the man on the back.

"Ri-Right. On to the next one." He said as he began walking out of the community and down the road. On the way, we passed several different businesses. A car dealership, a smoothie bar, a pet shop, several clubs, some department stores, a grocery store and a yogurt place. Finally we stopped at a fairly new looking, red brick apartment. The apartments next to and across from this one were nice too. "Lets go inside, shall we?" Haru smiled as he opened the door. I watched as Hinata flinched when the door opened, as if it was going to be so bad that it hit her.

"Oh my goodness." She gasped when she finally peered inside. This one was immaculately clean. White walls, gray blue carpets and few floor to ceiling windows. Hinata was silent as Haru lead us through the apartment, rambling on about the square footage of the rooms, how new it was and how much we were going to like it here if we decided to choose this one. Which, judging by Hinatas face, we were.

"So, how do you like it?" Haru asked me as we stood in the kitchen. Hinata was off somewhere in the apartment.

"All things considered, I think she likes it. Now, around what amount are you looking for, for the security deposit and down payment." I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets as Hinata finally came into the kitchen and stood beside me.

"We-well. Typically, the down payment is included in the first months rent. Its usually double the first months rent. So, all in all, to move in you would need about $1,300.00." Haru flinched as if I was going to hit him because of the cost. Hinata and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Sounds about right. We'll go half and half, hmm?" Hinata asked. I nodded.

"So…So you're getting it?" Haru asked. I looked down at Hinatas giddy face.

"It's up to her." I told him. Hinata smiled even wider than she already had been.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we're getting it." She beamed, throwing her arms around me in the process.

"Good. So, if you'll just come with me to the real estate office and fill out the paper work, you can move in as soon as you're ready...

* * *

It's been two weeks since we moved in.

"We really ought to go grocery shopping." Hinata said as we finished bringing in small dining room set that Hinatas dad got us as a gift. And I'm glad for it. I really, really don't like going out to buy home furnishings. It takes too long and it's boring as hell. So far, the apartment was almost completely put together. Minus the minor things that Hinata insists that we get. Small things like curtains, things for the kitchen and bathrooms, and random ass plants that serve no purpose. All in all, the place looks pretty good.

We decided to put my bed in our room and Hinatas in the guest room. What's the point in throwing away a perfectly good bed set? Since we couldn't decided on whose room furniture to use, we got new dressers and whatnot for our room and put the rest in the guest room. But, being the nice boyfriend that I am, I let Hinata keep her vanity mirror, dresser thing in our room. Our closet, if that's even the right thing to call it, just the right size. Her clothes on one side, mine on the other.

I just let Hinata run wild with the rest of her graduation shopping money. Gray suede couch, complete with the 'L' shaped section that I now love so much because of how long it is, coffee tables, entertainment center. She went all out. But it looks pretty good.

"I mean, we're not doing anything right now." I called from the living room. Hinata sighed and closed the refrigerator.

"Whose car?" She asked, sitting on the couch beside me. I shrugged.

"Why drive when we're within walking distance of a grocery store?" I stated, as I looked around our little apartment.

"Because I don't want to carry grocery bags by hand." She whined, giving me the pouty face.. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Stop complaining." I smiled as we got up off of the couch and headed towards the front door.

" I'm glad we did this." Hinata smiled as she locked the door behind and took hold of my hand as we walked down the street. "Sasuke look, they're hiring." She said after a while of walking. She had been pointed towards the frozen yogurt shop. I nodded towards it.

"Then go check it out. I'll meet you inside the store." I told her as she nodded and went inside. On the way towards the grocery place, I just so happened to walk past this car dealership. Normally, I would have kept my hands securely shoved in my pockets and kept on walking. But for some reason, this navy blue Lexus was calling me. So, I casually strolled in to look at it. This car. No, not a car. This work of _art_ just stood out against all of the other ones. It… It was perfect.

"Sir, could you tell me a little bit about this car?" Some woman who looked to be in her mid thirties asked me, gesturing to the exact same car that I have now. I was about to tell her that I didn't work here until she started walking over to the car. "You see, my sons 16th birthday is coming up and I know he wants a car but I'm not sure what to choose."

"Well, ma'am, this car has an ECO Start/Stop system, 7 speed automatic transmission with shift paddles, agility control suspension and excellent gas mileage. It's pretty spacious and drives smoothly, I have no problems with it. What I've been told is that it's been rated as a top safety pick. But, that's coming from someone who doesn't even work here." I told her with a smirk. I just watched as the woman's face turned red.

"I-I had no idea you didn't work here. I would have thought you did with all that information you just gave me." She flushed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"No, he doesn't work here. But he could." Said some brown haired man. My names Tenzo Yamato. Owner of Yamatos Auto. Young man, you've exemplified some very nice skills." He said as several people, mostly women made their way toward us. " And with a face like that, you could sell reading glasses to a blind woman. Would you consider applying for a job here?" He asked. I sighed.

"I would, but I just graduated not too long ago. So I'm not really qualified for this job." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"And? Half of the people who work for me arent qualified. They learned on the job. You could too." He said.

"Well…" I pondered.

**Hinatas POV:**

"Welcome to MominPo. My name is Yuhara. How can I help you today? Can I interest you in some free samples?" The bubbly strawberry blonde woman in a light blue uniform at the counter beamed. I smiled and made my way over to the counter.

"Um, Hi. The sign outside says that you're hiring and I-" I began but was shortly cut off.

"Oh, thank heavens! You see, we just opened not too long ago and there are only two of us available." Yuhara wailed from the other side of the counter. She came out and walked around me, as if she was giving me an inspection. I couldn't help but blush under the pressure.

"U-Um, wh-what are you doing?" I asked, covering myself as if I wasn't fully dressed. Yuhara smiled and clapped her hands together.

"You're perfect! Oh, Yuuske, come look at how cute she is!" She called as she instructed me to lift my arms.

"Who's perfect?" Another strawberry blonde called as he emerged from the back, wearing a light blue short sleeved button up similar to Yuharas. "Yuhara, would you stop doing that? Maybe that's why no one ever asks for an application. Yuuske chided, playfully swatting my inspector away. "Do you want a job here, sweetheart?" He asked me, placing his hands on his hips in an effeminate way.

"Um…Sure." I nodded slowly. That seemed to set Yuhara into a bouncing frenzy as she bounced into the back, returning with another blue uniform.

"You've got the job." She smiled, thrusting the uniform into my arms. I looked at her with a shocked expression.

"H-Huh? I-Isn't there supposed to be some sort of interview?" I asked, looking down at the powder blue clothes. Yuuske sighed.

"Can you add?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded. "Can you work a scale?"

"Yes."

"Do you know how to work a cash register?"

"Yep."

Can you wipe off counters?"

"Yep."

"Can you sweep? Restock topping containers? Stack chairs? Mop? Can you pour yogurt mix into a chiller?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes and show me where to pour it." I answered with a smile. Yuuske eyeballed me for a moment before leaning in too close for comfort.

"This question is the most important." He breathed. I gulped lightly and nodded. "Can you…. Stand behind a counter, be cute and greet customers with a peppy attitude?" He asked with a smirk. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Of course I can." I beamed with a overly campy voice. He smiled and clapped his hands together, much like Yuhara had done.

"You're hired. Go talk to Yuhara and she'll give you your work schedule. Oh, and welcome to the MominPo family." He smiled as he walked into the back with a slight switch in his hips. Odd.

And that was that. I was to start in two days. I smiled as I walked out of the shop with my new uniform in my arms. As I began walking, I passed this little pet shop. In the window, seven little white puppies crawled around on the blanket of their cage. The little name plate ontop of the cage said Dalmatian puppies. I let out a small "aww" as one puppy slept by himself in the far corner of the cage making little whimpering noises that I could barely hear outside of the shop.

"Window shopping, are we?" A familiar voice called from behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke standing behind me with a smug look on his face.

"No, I was just looking. Aren't they adorable?" I smiled, still looking at the puppy. Sasuke smiled and took hold of my shoulders, edging me towards where we were really supposed to be going.

"We've got grocery shopping to do." He said as we walked down the street. He looked at my arms and nodded towards my uniform as we walked into the store. "What's that?" He asked, grabbing a shopping cart and pushing it down the aisle. I set my clothes inside the child seat of the cart and shrugged my shoulders with a smile.

"Oh, you know, just my new uniform." I said, trying to sound too excited as I placed two gallons of milk, a carton of eggs and two packs of bacon into the cart as Sasuke pushed it.

"Uniform for?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, you know that little yogurt shop on the way?" I asked as Sasuke placed two loafs of bread into the cart while I scoured the shelves for tomato soup. For Sasuke, not me.

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked, placing a few cups of instant ramen and a bag of rice in as well.

"I work there now." I smiled as Sasuke pushed the cart towards down the aisle while I added several more things to the cart and headed towards the produce section. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Really now? That was kind of fast." He smirked. "Congratulations. I guess I should tell you that I've been offered a job at that car dealer ship."

"Really? That's amazing. I guess today's our luck day" I smiled. "How many tomatoes do you want?" I asked, turning my nose up at the nasty confused little organic abomination. Fruit or vegetable? I will never no, nor do I care to know.

"Just two. Do we need onions?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes. And carrots, snap peas, baby corn and broccoli." I told him. I smiled at our casual conversation. Sasuke frowned.

"I'm not getting snap peas. They're nasty." He said simply, placing the other vegetables in the cart. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine. _You_ go get steak, chicken, whatever kind of fish you want and shrimp and _I'll_ get the snap peas." I smirked and placed said peas into the cart. Sasuke shook his head and went into the meat section while I placed several fruits into the cart.

"So _you're_ dating Sasuke now?" Some woman with a black pixie cut, tight tank top and short shorts said to me as she inspected a container of strawberries and placed them into her basket. I turned to face her as I set a bag of grapes into our nearly full cart.

"Say again?" I asked, eye balling the stick figured woman. She shifted her weight to her left hip and looked me up and down.

"I mean, you've got a nice chest and all but besides that and your eyes, you're pretty plain." She scoffed. "What he sees in you, I'll never know."

"Um. I'm sorry. And you are?" I asked, unaffected by her words.

"Miku. Sasukes girlfriend before you." She informed me with a tinge of sass to her words. I smiled coyly at her.

"Exactly. That means you're an ex. _That_ means you are no longer with him. That _also_ means that you weren't good enough." I told her with a slight attitude.

"Hinata ,you okay with salmon?" Sasuke asked as he walked over, slowly halting his steps. " Miku?" He asked, placing the fish into the cart.

"Sasuke! I haven't seen you in forever." She suddenly smiled as she wrapped her arms around Sasuke. He stood there with a disgusted look on his face, not bothering to return her hug.

"Still as handsy as ever, Miku." He frowned when she let go of him. "Is that everything we need, Hinata?" He asked, now ignoring his horrid ex. I nodded and with that, he pushed the cart down the isle and towards the check out line, leaving the flat chested, scantily clad woman in his wake. I didn't even bother looking at her. "She was really clingy." He admitted as we put our groceries on the small conveyor belt.

"Really?" I said sarcastically but with a genuine smile.

"I dumped her at her parents barbeque. She, clung so close to me that if I burped, she could tell you what I had for lunch." He smirked. I laughed at his little joke as we collected and paid for our groceries and headed down out of the store. The clerk was nice enough to put my uniform in a separate bag for me.

"Okay, so maybe we should have taken one of our cars." Sasuke admitted as we walked down the sidewalk, arms stuffed with big paper bags. Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.

"Then we wouldn't have passed the dealership or that yogurt place and you wouldn't have been hired." I said.

"True." He added before I stopped in front of the pet shop again to look at that lone Dalmation puppy.

"Hinata, we're not allowed to have pets." Sasuke told me, catching my attention. I sighed sadly.

"I know. But Sasuke, look how cute he is." I pouted. He sighed and stood beside me, watching the small dog. After a while, we started walking again.

"Aye, did you get car jacked or something? Why are you walking?" A cheerful voice rang through the streets. We turned to see a rather new looking, canary yellow pick up truck pull up beside us. I smiled at the driver.

"Hi Naruto." I said.

"Sup man?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and looked down the road and then to our bags.

"Get in." He gestured with a smile. And so we did. I sat in the backseat along with our groceries. "What's going on guys? Neither of you live anywhere near here, so why are you two so far out?" Naruto asked as he started down the road.

"Actually we do." I began with a smile. He looked at me in the rear view mirror.

"Huh?" He asked.

"We moved down here about two weeks ago." Sasuke smirked. Naruto tweaked his eyebrows.

"What's all this 'we' stuff?" He asked. Sasuke and I waited a minute so that it could fully resonate with our not so smart friend. "Ohh! You two moved in together!" He said finally. We nodded. "But wait, didn't Sasuke have his own place already?"

"Yeah, but my parents paid for it. We got our place by ourselves. Speaking of our place, you just passed it." Sasuke said calmly while I laughed in the back seat. Naruto laughed and made a rather illegal U-Turn in the middle of the road and headed towards our apartment. When he pulled into the driveway, his eyes widened a bit. He let out a whistle.

"Nice place." He complemented as we all got out and carried the groceries inside.

"Thank you." I smiled as we put everything away, making idle chit chat as we did so.

* * *

**Alright kiddos, that's that. How we doing so far? Review and let me know.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Brings Me Back**


	6. Brings Me Back

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad?**

**Still having trouble getting chapters out but I'm still trying. If I decide to discontinue this story, let me know who wants to finish it. Kay? With that said,**

**On with the story!**

**Hinatas POV:**

**"Nice place." He complemented as we all got out and carried the groceries inside.**

**"Thank you." I smiled as we put everything away, making idle chit chat as we did so.**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

"And he was cool with that?" Ino asked as she stretched her legs over Narutos. I lightly shrugged my shoulders as I looked at my two blonde friends on the floor.

"Not exactly. He uh… He was being very difficult. But he eventually gave in." I sighed, sipping lemonade from my glass and setting it back on the table. On a coaster of course.

"Wow. Just like my dad." Ino mumbled as Naruto ran two fingers across her thighs.

"So what, you guys share the same bed? Like, did you throw one of your beds away? That's just wasteful." Naruto commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"We kept both. We sleep in separate beds because that's what all normal couples do." He deadpanned. Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows.

" I was just asking, bastard." Naruto joked. "Hinata, you should start sleeping with a pillow between the two of you. Sasuke's kind of a pervert." He laughed as Sasuke placed his socked foot on Narutos forehead and pushed him back. Ino and I just laughed.

"I'm about to start dinner." I announced as I got up off the couch.

"I wanna help!" Ino offered as she removed her legs from Naruto and followed me into the kitchen. I walked to the fridge and grabbed all of the vegetables needed for cooking. Even the snap peas that Sasuke hates so much.

" Are you guys staying for dinner?" I asked, pointing to the wok, gesturing for Ino to hand it to me.

"Nope. We're going over to Narutos moms house. Naruto doesn't like it when his mom's all by herself, ya know, ever since his dad passed away." She commented as she washed the vegetables. I nodded and turned the stove top on, wanting the wok to be hot when I put the vegetables in. "Speaking of moms, isn't tomorrow um…The anniversary of your moms passing?" She mumbled softly.

"Yes it is." I sighed with a faint smile. Ino gave me a half hearted smile and pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and let my head fall on her shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, honey." She told me in a soothing tone as she patted my back and stroked my hair. I nodded but didn't let any tears fall. I don't want to worry anyone.

"I'll be okay. But the vegetables won't be if the pan's too hot." I joked. Ino gave a small laugh and let me go. "Thanks, Ino."

"No problem, hun. Now, what's the deal with these peas? Do I keep them in the pod or what?" She asked, picking up a pod of peas and sniffing it, playfully holding it up with her top lip. She looked silly with her lip all scrunched up like that.

"We have to eat that, you know? Keep some of them in the pod and a few of them can be taken out." I instructed as I placed the other vegetables in the heated bowl-like pan and poured in a bit of soy sauce and a few spices. Several minutes later, the food was finished. "Sasuke, do you want a bowl?" I called to him in the living room.

"Yeah, I'm coming." He called.

"Aww. Hinata, you didn't offer me any." Naruto whined in the living room.

"Their food is not for you. And besides, we should be getting to your moms house in a bit." Ino chided as she went to kiss his forehead.

"Hinata, what's with the peas?" Sasuke frowned as he spooned some stir fry into his bowl and kissed my temple as a thanks.

"Pick them out if you don't like them." I told him, playfully rolling my eyes.

"But they're everywhere. Oh and you thought you were clever, taking them out of the pod." He pouted. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Ino, did that. Not me." I smiled and tasted my own cooking. "Needs salt." I muttered. Sasuke shook his head.

"No it doesn't. It's perfectly fine." He smiled. "Ino, I hate you for putting these peas in here." He called.

"Man up and eat the peas." She told him with a bit of sass.

"Trust me, I'm man enough already. They're just nasty." Sasuke winked at me as he headed into the living room. I made my own bowl and followed suit as our friends stood to leave.

"We'll leave the two of you to your dinner. See you guys later." Ino smiled as she and Naruto stepped outside.

"I'll see you, man. Bye Hinata." Naruto called as he closed the front door. I looked over at Sasuke, who had a small mouthful of stir fry and smiled.

"I thought you didn't like peas." I commented and proceeded to eat my own food. Sasuke chewed for a bit before swallowing and flicking the tv on.

"I don't, usually. But they taste good in here." He shrugged. I smiled and leaned against his shoulder.

"You act like a child sometimes." I told him.

"Well you're dating this child. Kinda makes you a pedophile." He smirked as he set his finished bowl on the table.

"Ew, no." I laughed as I lightly elbowed him.

"And that was child abuse." He chuckled. I playfully scoffed.

"Whatever." I laughed as he rubbed the spot where I nudged him as if I had really hurt him. Several hours later, when Sasuke and I had fallen asleep on the couch, I woke to the sound of distinct voices coming from the tv. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and eased off of the couch, taking our bowls into the kitchen to wash them. As I cleaned the kitchen as silently as I could, so as to not wake Sasuke up, I began to think to myself.

**Flashback(Authors POV):**

_"Hinata, sweetheart. What are you doing?" Hikari, Hinatas mother, asked as she lay quietly in her bed, listening to her daughter make attempts to read. As a child, Hinata was always interested in reading. So it was only natural that she gradually started to read at a very early age._

_"I want to read a book to you, Mommy." 3 year old Hinata said as she toddled over to her mothers bed and crawled under the sheets, taking her little book along with her as she settled herself next to her mother. Hikari smiled as Hinata clutched her mothers dress and handed her the book._

_"Can you hold it, please?" Hinata asked with wide eyes. Hikari tenderly kissed her child and opened the book. Hinata looked at the words and furrowed her tiny eyebrows in frustration. "I can't do it." She pouted, burrying her face in her mothers lap._

_"It's okay sweetheart." Hikari smiled and yawned as she lifted her child into her lap._

_"What's wrong, Mommy?" The little one asked, weaving her fingers through her mothers hair. "How come you're so sleepy all the time?" She wondered. Hikari gave her daughter a sad smile._

_"Because Mommy is very, very sick and she needs a lot of sleep." She answered, kissing the top of Hinatas head, allowing a few tears to fall into the short, raven tresses. Hinata looked up at her mother._

_"Don't cry." Hinata pleaded as her mother wiped tears away. The little girl pulled her mothers pillows down and helped ease her mother down into a comfortable sleeping position. "Now you can sleep as long as you want." Hinata smiled and curled up with her mother._

_"That's what I'm afraid of." Hikari whispered sadly, but gave her daughter a smile._

_"Why?" Hinata asked._

_"Because then, Mommy will miss seeing you grow up into a beautiful young lady. I'll miss your daddy and your baby sister. Mommy doesn't want to sleep forever." Hikari mumbled, just loud enough for her young one to hear._

_"Don't worry. I'll promise be here to wake you up." Hinata smiled and kissed her mothers cheek. Hikari nodded sadly and kissed Hinatas forehead before closing her eyes._

_Several days later, Hikari Hyuuga passed away in her bed, Hiashi sitting by her bed, holding her hand. Hinata sat at the foot of her mothers bed and wept…_

**Hinatas POV:**

I looked down at my feet, watching the tears fall from my eyes and onto the floor. For a few minutes, I leaned against the counter and sobbed silently for a little while. I felt weak and helpless. Slowly, I wiped my tears and made my way into the living room where Sasuke was still sleeping and turned off the tv. This, for some reason, made him slowly wake up. I smiled and took his hand as we walked into our room. Sasuke and I crawled into bed after changing into pajamas, me in a small tank top and boy shorts, him in black cotton pajama pants, and settled into a spooning position under the blankets, Sasuke being the big spoon.

His bare chest was pressed so close to my back, I could feel his every heartbeat. Hot tears spilled from my eyes as my thoughts drifted towards my mother again. Subconsciously, I felt and heard myself sniffle just a bit as I reached a hand up to cover my face. Again, I cried silently. Why did I have to lose my mother at such a young age? Why did some all powerful deity decide that it was time to take the mother of two small children and the wife of a sweet man away? The world is a cruel place. Why? Why did she have to be taken? Why couldn't I wake her? I broke a promise I made to the most important woman in my life.

"Why couldn't I wake her?" I sobbed, my voice so shaky that it sounded like I was a child again. I felt a soft touch on my hip and my hand was squeezed. For a moment, I thought it was my mother gripping my hand and that only made me cry harder. "Why? I promised her I would and I didn't. I lied to her." I wailed into my pillow, not caring about how big the puddle would be. I want her back.

"Hinata? What's the matter?" Sasukes sleep heavy voice called from behind me as a lamp was flicked on.

**Sasuke POV:**

"I-It's nothing." She sniffed. "Go back to sleep." Hinata mumbled as she sat up to reach over and turn the lamp off. I lightly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from touching the lamp. Her face was flushed. Red circles and puffy eyes showed the tell tale signs of crying.

"It's not nothing. You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. Tell me." I said sternly but still softly. She sniffed again as I thumbed away the warm tears from her eyes.

"T-Tomorrow is the an-anniversary of my moms passing." She started, more tears spilling from her eyes as she scooted closer to me, burying her face in my neck. "I-I didn't want to t-tell you because I didn't want to worry you. Sas-Sasuke, I promised her that I'd wake her up. When I tried, she…Sh-She wouldn't open her eyes. I broke a pr-promise to my own mother." She cried, allowing a river of tears to pour from her eyes. I sighed and rubbed her back slowly, running fingers through her hair.

"Hinata, things like that happen. There was nothing you could have done. You were young. It's going to be okay, you'll see." I assured her, softy kissing her temple.

"Will….will you go with me to visit her to-tomorrow?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, I will." I told her as she looked up at me with tear stained cheeks. I sighed and shook my head, cupping her face in my hands. "It really pains me to see you cry…"I admitted. Hinata bit her bottom lip and placed one of her hands on mine as she leaned into my touch.

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what came over me." She muttered. I shook my head and softly kissed her. "Your kisses are very distracting." she smiled faintly.

"That's the point." I smiled and kissed her again before reaching behind me and turning off the lamp. We slid back under the blankets, still sharing short kisses. She smiled when she rested her thigh on my hip and closed her eyes. "And Naruto said I was the pervert." I joked as Hinata pulled me into a searing kiss.

"You are." She smiled, nuzzling my neck.

"If you say so." I told her, kissing her forehead.

At 10:58 am, according to our alarm clock, I woke up in the same position as I fell asleep; with Hinatas thigh on my hip and her face resting in the crook of my neck. I chuckled softly at how perfectly out bodies fit together. I laid there for a while, not having the heart to move and disrupt Hinatas sleeping.

"You know I'm awake, right?" Hinata piped up as my stomach made hungry protests.

"No, I didn't." I commented, running my hands along her thigh in a soothing manner. "But since I know that now-" I smirked and slipped my hands under her tank top, lightly tickling her. "I can do this." I told her as she burst in laughter, further encouraging me to continuing to tickle her. After a minute or two, when she was pinned beneath me, I stopped and looked down at her. Flushed, pink face, slightly parted lips and adorable bed head. Even when she just wakes up, she's still cute. "You're beautiful." I whispered against her lips before fully kissing her. She whimpered happily and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Someones really handsy this morning." She commented as I sat up and pulled her into my lap. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who wouldn't be when someone as perfect as you are is in their bed?" I asked, placing soft kisses on her neck and behind her ear.

"I'm not perfect." She argued with a pout, raking her fingers through the hair on the back of my head. I rolled my eyes and continued with the light kisses.

"Damn near. If only you hadn't put those peas in the stir fry." I joked as I kissed her softly on the mouth.

"Shut up...You said...That they tasted good...so...I don't want to hear that." She mumbled between kisses. I shook my head and gave her a final kiss before getting up off of the bed.

"Scrambled or over easy?" I asked her, running a hand through my hair. Hinata looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Huh?" She asked, adjusting her top.

"As in _eggs_. For a valedictorian, you're kind of slow." I joked. She pouted.

"Nuh uh. I'm just not sure why _you_ would be asking me that." She laughed.

"Because, smartass, I'm making breakfast." I told her as I walked out of the room, not bothering to put a shirt on. It's my apartment, I do what I please.

"Oh God. Please don't burn the kitchen down." Hinata commented as she emerged from the room, still clad in her yellow panties and that pink tank top. Then, something that I had almost forgotten about caught my eye as I pulled bacon and eggs from the refrigerator.

"C'mere." I beckoned, setting the food on the counter and leaning against it. She looked at me, confused as ever but sauntered over nonetheless.

"Hmm?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my waist. I leaned down to kiss her.

"Where are your pants?" I asked, lightly cupping her uncovered rear.

"I could ask you that about your shirt. This is my apartment too. If I don't wanna wear pants, I don't have to." She smiled. She's right. I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek before flipping her hair over her shoulders, effectively untangling it from her necklace. Or rather, my necklace.

"Still wearin' this, huh?" I smirked, touching the tiny family crest that rested around Hinatas neck. She looked down at it and nodded.

"I love it." She smiled before standing on her toes and kissing my cheek. Then, she patted my ass. "Get started on breakfast, dear." She smiled before walking away. But not before I returned the favor, letting my hand linger for a while longer than it should have.

"Sexual harrassment in my own kitchen." I scoffed playfully as I began to pull out pans and whatnot.

"You started it." Hinata smiled as she went to make herself a cup of tea. About 20 minutes later, I finished cooking with no mess ups. "Well look at you." Hinata teased as she came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist while fixed our plates. "Where's your 'kiss the cook' apron." She laughed.

"Never owned one." I said, turning with our plates in my hands. "But _please_, feel free to kiss the cook at _any_ time." I smirked as we walked over to the table and began eating. After we finished, I washed the dishes while she showered and got dressed. Hinata left to go get flowers while I called Yamato to confirm the job offer. After I got ready, we walked out of the apartment and got in my car. "You excited to go to work tomorrow?" I asked, trying to clear the air of the nervous feeling in the car.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I thinks its going to be kind of slow though." She commented. "Have you accepted the dealership job?" She asked.

"Yes I did. And just like you, I start tomorrow." I told her as I slowly pulled into the cemetery parking lot. Hinata looked at me with uneasy eyes.

"You know, yo-you don't have to come with me if you do-don't want to." Hinata mumbled, suddenly getting nervous. I opened the car door.

"I want to. Now come on, I want to go thank the woman who gave birth to the most gorgeous woman in the world." I smiled. Her face burned scarlet as she nodded and got out of the car.

"You're so embarrassing." She told me as she led me to a specific area.

"But it was the truth." I stated with a smirk. Hinata smiled as we stopped in front of a specific headstone.

"I guess everyone already visited her." She commented as she set the flowers down and looked at a wreath of small violet flowers. She looked up at me and beckoned for me to sit beside her. And so I did. We sat there for a while, holding hands in silence before she said something. "Hi Mom. It's been a while since I've visited you and I'm sorry about that. I'll try to come a little more often, okay?" She asked softly. "Um, this is Sasuke, my boyfriend. We moved in together not too long ago." She gestured to me. "Oh, I got my first job and I start tomorrow. Its at this yogurt shop." Hinata sighed deeply and looked up at me before speaking again. "I miss you a lot and find myself thinking of you often. I'm sorry about breaking my promise. I guess I was to young to understand what was really going on. But I understand now. I love you." She sniffed and wiped away a small tear.

"That was sweet." I told her, kissing her cheek.

"You…You can say something if you want." She muttered to me. I smiled and nodded before speaking softly.

"Hello . My names Sasuke, although Hinata just told you that. I actually want to thank you. You see, you gave birth to a great woman. She makes me feel like the luckiest and happiest man in the world. Some day, I'm gonna marry her. That is, if your husband will allow me. You're daughters a great person and I want to cherish her for the rest of my life and even in the afterlife. Who knows, we may be reincarnated. And in that next life, I want to find her so that I can meet and love her all over again. I guess that's all for now. We'll come back and visit you soon." I finished. By that time, Hinatas face was soaked with tears.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard in my life." Hinata mumbled into my shirt as I hugged her.

"It's because I love you." I whispered before I kissed her. She looked up at me and tucked some hair behind her ears.

"I love you too. We should get out of here." She smiled. I nodded as she grabbed my hand. "Bye Mom." I heard her whisper as we walked off.

* * *

**Aaaannnnddd, that's it for this chapter. Had to get all sentimental. How was it? Lemme know whatcha think. I'd love it a whole lot if you guys would provide a few ideas that you would like to read about. Any way, that's it for now.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: A Hard Days Work.**


	7. A Hard Days Work

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad? **  
**I guess I wont discontinue it since you guys like it so much :)**  
**Anyway thank you guys for your support. Please continues to enjoy. I also forgot to say that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**On with the story!**  
**Sasukes POV:**

**"I love you too. We should get out of here." She smiled. I nodded as she grabbed my hand. "Bye Mom." I heard her whisper as we walked off.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

"Sasuke. Get up, you're going to be late." A faint voice called to me, accompanied by a light shaking feeling. I lazily swatted the air, in attempts to make the talking stop and placed a pillow over my head. Then, I bit of weight landed on my back. "I said 'get up'." The now apparent female voice repeated. I groaned and made an attempt to get up.

"Hinata. I can't really get up if you're sitting on my back." I mumbled into the pillow.

"Well, I wouldn't have sat on your back if you had gotten up when I told you to the first time." She stated, pulling the blankets off of me. I rolled my eyes and sat up in the bed, rubbing sleep from my eyes. When I could finally see clearly, Hinata stood in front of me, fully dressed in her work uniform. I smirked.

"You look more like a flight attendant than a frozen yogurt cashier." I commented as she checked her hair in the mirror, flattening it out with her small hands. She then turned to face me.

"And you look like the guy that's going to be late if you don't get out of bed." She laughed as she made her way over. I sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to ruse myself from going back to sleep.

"Tell me again why I have to be up at 8 in the morning? Who wants to buy a car this early?" I asked Hinata as she sat beside me.

"I asked myself that too. Who wants yogurt this early?" But, I'm not going to sit here and complain about it. Plus I have to get in early to put all the stuff out." She stated, leaning against my shoulder.

"I hate it when you're right." I joked, kissing her temple and getting up off of the bed. After a good half an hour, I was dressed in the plain uniform. White button down shirt, black dress pants. Hinata smiled when she walked back in the room, holding a cup of coffee, while I was putting on my tie. She set the coffee down on the dresser as she took over adjusting my tie.

"I've always wanted to do this." She muttered to herself with a smile. Or maybe she was talking to me as she smoothed the tie down and handed me the cup of coffee.

"Thank you." I told her as I sipped from the mug. The strong coffee was enough to keep me awake for the day.

10 minutes later, we were walking down the road. Again I stress, why take a car and waste gas when we're in walking distance of our jobs? Makes no sense.

"Have a great first day of work." Hinata smiled as she softly kissed me. I smiled back at her.

"You too." I said as I watched her walk down the road. Not in a possessive way but just to make sure she got there safely. It's a good thing I've got great eye sight.

"Uchiha! Here early I see." Yamato smiled as he and I walked to meet each other halfway into the car lot. I nodded and lazily threw a hand up.

" Hey. " I said coolly, not really having much to say. He and I walked inside the building while he draped his arm around my shoulder.

"Alright Sasuke. Traditionally, a car salesperson works on commission, and maybe even straight commission, without a base salary." He began. I just stood and listened as he rambled on. "The salesperson, that's you," He gestured to me. "Typically tries to hit sales goals in order to earn a more substantial paycheck. This can set up strains between the buyer, who wants a lower price on a car, and a salesperson, who may be paid better if the selling price is higher. Now, all you pretty much have to do is learn all you can about these cars and try to sell as many as possible by the end of each month. Your quota, which is just like everybody else' who works here, is 7 cars per month. Now, you can sell more, hell that's actually encouraged, in order to be eligible for a cash bonus. Any questions?" He finished with a heaving sigh.

I stood there for a minute, processing everything he had told me. "I think I've got it." I told him with a smirk. Yamato smiled widely.

"That's the spirit! Come on, let's go meet your coworkers." He said as he led me down the hallways. " Kakuzu Kyōhaku is our sales accountant." He began as he opened the door to a fairly large office. Inside was a man with green eyes and brown hair that touched his shoulders, punching away at the keys on a calculator. "Mr. Kyōhaku, this is Sasuke Uchiha, our newest salesman." Yamato said. I almost cringed as the key puncher looked up and rested his elbows on his desk, placing his chin on the back of his hands. On the sides of his mouth were tattoos that resembled stitches. Or, maybe they were _actual_ stitches. Whatever they were, I don't want to be close enough to this guy to actually find out.

"He looks too young. Are you really going to waste money on young, inexperienced boy?" The said in a deep, monotone voice. Yamato nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, well. You see, he sold a car before I even offered him a job. Don't you think that that's shows the makings of a great car salesman?" My boss asked, as if he was talking to his own boss, even though this was his own company. Kakuzu cracked his neck and his knuckles.

"As long as we're profitable, I could really care less about who you hire. Now, I've got things to do. Would you mind closing my door? You're letting the heat in and do you know how much money it costs to run the air conditioning?" The menacing man asked. Yamato nodded and closed the door as he was told.

"He's not really a people person." Yamato laughed as he led me to the next room. We stood out side of the office while he pointed people out. "Our top salesman for 3 months, Kisame Hoshigaki and Aya Marichi, our only female saleman, or saleswoman." He pointed to a man with spiked dark blue hair, oddly pale blueish skin and sharp looking shark teeth standing next to a woman with short brown hair. Maybe that guy was sick or something. "I cant find, or rather, don't care to find the rest of them, but I'm sure you'll meet them eventually. Now, let me show you your office." He smiled as he led me past several offices. He opened the door to a clean, but fairly plain office. "In here is where you'll fill out sales paper work, talk to clients and what not. If you need any help, as one of your coworkers or myself. Now, I'm going to give you a video to watch that should show you what you need to do. Take notes,son. Watch this and good luck." He said as he handed me the video walked out.

This cant be that bad. 1 hour, 3 front to back pages of notes and 2 cups of coffee later, the video ended. I curse the person who made this dumbass, boring video. But, I really did learn a lot. I sighed as I got up and walked out of my office. Only to be greeted with a face full of what I think was paper balls.

"What the hell?" I shouted, completely startled and pissed off from sitting still for an hour. In front of me stood the same pale blue guy, who now looked even more frightening than he did when I first saw him. He was a few inches taller than I am, so maybe about 6 foot 6. Behind him stood a person with overly long blond hair and gray blue eyes who was clearly shorter than I am.

" 'Sup rookie?" The tallest man asked, looking down at me. Not in a degrading way, but literally looking down at me. "D'You watch that stupid ass training video?" He questioned with a smirk as he stared into my office and at what I assumed to be the notes I took.

"He did!" The blond laughed, holding onto its sides as if that was the funniest thing ever. "Oh shit. You actually took notes. Wait, you're that kid who didn't have an interview arent you? Dude! I heard about you!" The person said. I'm not sure what to call this person. Usually, people who work at dealerships are wearing uniform. This person, however, had on a pair of tight red jeans that where too tight to be a mans, due to the lack of space near its private area and a black shirt. So, I'm assuming it's a woman. A woman with a very flat chest…

"And you pelted me with paper balls for what reason?" I asked stepping out of the doorway.

"Because you're the rookie and because I can." My assaulter said.

" I don't appreciate being pelted with paper balls by some girl just because I'm new." I told the woman. Just then, Kisame laughed so loud it would have made children, and certain adults, cry.

"Ha! Deidara, even the new kid thought you were a woman. Face it, you're bound to look like a bitch with your hair like that." Kisame laughed. So I was wrong. It's not a woman.

"No, damn it. I'm not cutting it and that's final. Look here, rookie. I'm a man." Deidara snapped, pointing a black nailed finger in my face.

"Those tight pants say otherwise." I laughed pointing to the fire truck red pants. As did Kisame. Deidara threw his arms up and stomped away.

"You'll fit in fine around here, kid. Just don't let Yamato punk you into taking notes on dumbass videos." Kisame said, patting me on the back with a little bit too much force as he walked away, leaving me standing in the doorway of my office. I sighed and went to go talk to Yamato.

**Hinatas POV:**

"All I said was that she smelled like cat piss and she smeared her yogurt in my hair." Yuuske pouted as Yuhara washed his hair in the sink in the back room.

"But that's not something a girl wants to hear." Yuhara laughed as she washed her brothers hair.

"I thought girls wanted guys to be honest. See, this is why I'm gay. Girls are too much." He mumbled. I just laughed as the strawberry blond dried his hair. Then, two girls with small children walked in, talking rather loud.

"Welcome to MominPo! My name is Hinata, can I interest you in some free samples?" I repeated in my campy tone for the umpteenth time today. I actually kind of like doing that. The women sat their children in the chairs and walked over to me.

"Can we have four large containers please?" The brunette asked with a smile. I nodded and handed the woman four containers.

"Oh, Kara. I saw that boy that you dated a few years ago." She said as she walked over to her friend and the children.

"Which one?" 'Kara' laughed as she went to get two serving of yogurt. I shook my head and started to tune out the women.

"That's not funny, Kara. The one with the blackish blue hair. He was in a band and had that really cool car. Oh, he had like, both of his ears pierced and his tongue." Karas friend rambled. I narrowed my eyes. This guy sounded very familiar.

"Oh! Him. He was so cute. _And_ he could sing. What was his name? I know his parents owned this big company or whatever. Kora, do you remember his name?" Kara asked as she walked over to me with her two, now overly full containers of yogurt. I smiled and set her containers on the scale.

" Your total is $10.52." I smiled as I finished ringing her up.

"_You_ dated him. How did you forget his name? Whore." Kora laughed as she walked up to me and handed me her containers. Kara laughed as if she wasn't offended by the name calling.

"Am not. We didn't really hang out a lot. Had tons of sex though. _God_ he was good in bed. Kind of a douche though." She said as I finished ringing up Kora.

"Your total is 8.17." I smiled at Kora.

"Don't be like Kara." Kora told me as she peered at my name tag as she slipped some money in one of the tip jars. "Hinata, never date a guy in a band. Chances are, they've dated tons of girls. You'll end up on his list of whores. Like Kara." She whispered with a smile that I returned.

"I heard that!" Kara pouted as she and the yogurt eating children got up from the table. "Hinata, don't listen to her. If you want to date a singer, do it. Who knows, you could change him" She said.

"Or you could end up having the kid of a one night stand." Kora laughed as she took her child hand.

"Hey, I know who he is, I just choose not to talk to him anymore." Kara defended as she and her friend walked out. I sighed and leaned on the counter. I noticed at 10 dollar bill in the tip jar labeled 'Hinata'. That was nice of Kora.

"That guy they were talking about sounded like a dick." Yuuske commented as he came out of the back. I shrugged my shoulders, not really caring.

"How can you judge a guy you don't know base on what a few people say? You don't really know him." Yuhara defended as she returned from the back.

"Hey, once two girls say he's a dick, that's what he is." Yuuske said, grabbing himself a container.

"Whatever. Hey! Get your mouth offa there! Why'd you grab a container if you're just gonna put your mouth on it?!" Yuhara whined. She then looked at her watch and then to me. "You can take an early lunch if you want. We've got it for now." She smiled. I nodded, grabbed my clutch and came from around the counter.

"Bye guys." I smiled as I walked out of the small shop. Why would those girls come in and gossip that loudly about some guy? But, the way they described him sounds vaguely familiar. I walked towards the pet shop and walked inside.

"Welcome to Pet Palace. Can I help you with anything?" A boy about my age with hair the same color as mine but short and shaggy said from behind the counter. I shook my head.

"I'm just looking." I smiled as I made my way over to the Dalmatian cage and knelt down. The lone puppy that I had been looking at the other day fidgeted and let out a tiny yelp.

"Do you want to hold one?" The cashier asked as he walked over to me. I shook my head.

"If I hold it, then I'm going to get attached and my apartment doesn't allow pets." I told him, still looking at the puppy. The boy shook his head and lifted the puppy I had been staring at and handed it to me.

"It'll be okay." He said. I sighed and nodded my head as he handed me the puppy. I let out a faint 'aww' as the small puppy whimpered and licked my thumb. I petted his head and he turned on his side, letting me know that he was a boy.

"If you want, I can reserve him for a while." The boy whose name I found to be Rin said to me. I sighed and bit my bottom lip as I looked at the puppy.

"That'd be nice." I smiled. Five minutes later, I left the put store and walked into Neon Lotus café. I pumped a bit of hand sanitizer into my hand from the available dispenser and headed to the counter.

"Welcome to Neon Lotus, how can I help you?" The cashier asked with a bored expression. I looked up at the menu for a few seconds before ordering.

"Um, may I have a Salmon Teriyaki Bento box and a medium green tea?" I asked. The cashier nodded and began pushing buttons.

"Make that two." Some one called behind me. Huh? Who orders on someone else' order?

"Uh, no. Just one." I told the cashier as I turned around to face the anonymous customer. Probably some creep. I immediately smiled when I saw that it was Sasuke.

"So, one or two?" The annoyed cashier said.

"Two." I told him. He sighed and pushed the keys.

"Your total is $12.34. Order number 17." He said. Sasuke and I nodded and walked away from the counter.

"So, how's you're first day been so far?" I asked Sasuke as we sat down at a table by the window. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Besides watching an hour long video, taking notes and being hit with paper balls by a gender confused blond, it's been good." He smiled. I quirked an eyebrow.

"Why did you get hit with paper balls?" I asked, fiddling with the salt shaker.

"I don't know. He just decided to throw them at me because I'm the rookie." He shrugged. "How's the yogurt business going?" He smiled.

"Pretty lax actually. Besides an angry customer." I told him. I decided not to bring up the part about Kara and Kora.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Yuuske told this girl that she "smelled like cat piss" when she tried to ask him out." I laughed. "He claims that girls are confusing. And that's why he's gay." I concluded with a smile.

"Cat piss? That's just harsh." He laughed.

"Order number 17!" Someone called. Sasuke and I got up to go collect our food and walked out of the café.

"All in all, it's not that bad. Boring as all hell, but not that bad." Sasuke said as we walked down the road. We walked to the dealership first because I insisted that I wanted to see the puppy before I went back to work.

"Okay. See you when you I get off." Sasuke said before leaning down to kiss me. It was soft and lingering.

"Aye, rookie. You can make out with your cute girlfriend after you get off work. Get yer ass in here." A pale blue, sickly looking man yelled.

"He's blue." I whispered. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. Bye." He smiled as he kissed me quickly and started to walk away. "Must you interrupt us?" Sasuke yelled as he carried his lunch and walked alongside his new friend. I smiled and turned to walk back to work, stopping to say 'Hi' to Rin and the puppy that I had decided to name, Po, even though I know I wont be able to get him. I've never had a pet before.

"Hinata! You missed it! Do you remember that guy that that girl and her friend were talking about?" Yuhara asked as I walked into the shop and set my lunch down.

"Yes, why?" I asked as I began to eat. She came and sat in front of me, lightly bouncing in her chair.

"I saw someone that looked just like how they described him. Only, his ears weren't pierced." She beamed. I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"Will you quit gossiping? Hinata clearly doesn't care. Let her eat." Yuuske said as he wiped off a few tables.

"But Yuuske, you should have seen him." Yuhara whined. I shook my head and listen to her ramble about pointless things as I ate.

Several hours later, work had ended and I was on my way towards the dealership.

"Hey, it's you." Someone said as I walked up to the entrance. The same baby blue skinned man smiled. I gave him a smile back but on the inside, I was terrified. His teeth were sharp and pointy. Almost shark like. "You're the rookies girlfriend, right?" He asked, leaning down to look at me.

"If by rookie, you mean Sasuke then yes." I told him as I continued to walk, with the very tall man by my side.

"Nah, I'm gonna stick to callin' him rookie. That kids got a good sense of humor. Hey, kid's got a brother right?" He asked me. I looked up at him, puzzled as I'll ever be, and nodded. "I knew it! He looks like this kid I used to know. He up and disappeared towards the end of high school. S'names Itachi, haven't seen him in forever."

"Sponging information out of my girlfriend, are we?" Sasuke asked as he came out and kissed my forehead.

"Nah, I just wanted to make sure you were who I thought you were." The man said as he stopped walking.

"And who'd you think I was?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi's little brother. You look a lot like him. Tell him I said hey." Shark man said as he walked back into the dealership.

"Will do. Later, Kisame." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"It's, Mr. Hoshigaki, rookie." Kisame called back with a laugh.

"Whatever." Sasuke laughed as we made our way home.

* * *

**Part of Yamatos speech about what Sasukes salary and whatnot was taken from .com. Yamatos Autos is a non existent buisness (as far as I know) **

**MominPo yogurt shop and Neon Lotus aren't real either. (I dont wanna get sued for making up names.)**

**Also, I made up Kakuzus last name. It means obsession in Japanese. I chose that last name because Kakuzu is known to have an obsession with money. **

**Aya Marichi, Yuhara and Yuuske are characters that I made up.**

**And that's that. How was it? Like some people have said before, this story deserves a few more reviews. So go do that. J Anyway, that's it for this chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: Because You're Special**


	8. Because You're Special

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad? **  
**Alright so for some reason, my document manager/file editor thing is acting up again and it's been taking out parts of sentences. Why? I don't know. Spelling errors are entirely my fault and I'll try my best to find them. I don't really feel like finding a beta, so please bear with me.**

**Sorry I havent been updating this week. I dunno what happened to the time…**

**Anyway thank you guys for your support. Please continues to enjoy.**

**On with the story!**  
**Hinatas POV:**

**"Whatever." Sasuke laughed as we made our way home.**

* * *

**Hinatas POV:**

"The stupid thing got jammed. So when I when to try and fix it, it exploded. So, that's why I came home." I told Sasuke from the bathroom. It was the Friday of the second week that I had been working at MominPo and I went home early because the yogurt dispenser exploded, covering me with peach flavored yogurt.

"Well, look at it this way; at least you got to go home early." He laughed as I turned the shower off. I had finally gotten the frozen yogurt rinsed from my hair, my face, in my nose, down my shirt and out of my ears, which I'm not sure how it got in there.

"Yes. But, I kind of wanted to stay at work." I mumbled as I wrapped my towel around myself and walked out of the bathroom. "And you seemed to think it was funny, seeing as how you tried to lick my neck. Pervert." I accused, lightly shaking my head in mock disappointment. Sasuke laughed as he sat on the edge of the bed, wrapped in a fluffy white towel.

"I'll accept that…This time." He smirked as he got up from the bed. I heard his footsteps as I shimmied on a pair of panties, trying my best to do so while keeping my towel on. "You do realize that I've already seen you naked, right?" He asked as he pulled a pair of boxers from his top drawer and slipped them on. I nodded and playfully rolled my eyes.

"I know." I laughed as he stood behind me and hooked my bra and adjusted the straps as I instructed him to, stealthily sneaking in a few shoulder kisses. Several seconds later, my phone rang. I sighed as I made my way over to my phone, still barely clothed. "Hello?" I answered as I sat cross legged on the bed.

"Hinata! Sweetheart, how are you?" A cheery voice asked as it poured into my ear. I smiled.

"Hi Mom." I smiled as Sasuke mouthed the words "Is that my mom?" I nodded. "How are you?" I asked Mikoto.

"I'm great honey. How are you? Ooo! How's work?" She asked happily as I burrowed into the blankets.

"I'm doing fine. The yogurt machine got mad at me today and decided to spray me. But I got the rest of the day off." I told her as Sasuke crawled onto the bed and pressed his ear against my phone, trying to listen in. I sighed as pushed his head away. "Stop being nosey, Sasuke." I told him with a playful huff.

"Is that my 'almost birthday' baby? Hi honey. Stop eavesdropping and go do something productive." Mikoto chided with a light laugh. Sasuke sighed and retreated to the dresser. "Anyway, the reason I was calling is actually about Sasuke." She started. "As you know, his 19th birthday is in a week. Now, I'm not sure if you have anything planned but we want to have a little get together. Not a party, because who really wants to party with their parents on their birthday? It would be wonderful if you could help us plan it." I got up from the bed and got dressed quickly, pulling on a pair of red sweatpants and a black tank top.

"I don't have anything planned just yet. I'd be happy to help you out." I told her as I walked out of the bedroom, leaving Sasuke laying on the bed by himself.

"Thank you sweetie. Sooo, have you picked out a gift?" She pried. I shook my head and walked out into the moderately sized apartment back yard and walked in the grass.

"I have an idea. But, you know how hard it is to choose gifts for a guy." I told her. She laughed a little bit.

"It's very hard, dear. But make sure it's sentimental. You know, he's not a shallow as he used to be. I think it has a lot to do with you." She said. I nodded as I wiggled my toes in the warm summer grass.

"Absolutely." I mumbled as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay honey. Well I've got to go. Itachi and Ririko are coming over in a bit. I'll talk to you later on. Tell my baby I said 'Hi'."

"Yes ma'am, I will." I smiled.

"Bye honey. Fugaku, why didn't you ask to talk to Sasuke?" Mikoto scolded playfully as she hung up. I shook my head and walked back inside. Sasuke was in the kitchen, cooking something.

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Sasuke?" I joked as I kissed his cheek.

"The Sasuke you knew changed several months ago." He smiled. I nodded as I walked back into the bedroom. It's the 19th of July. Which means I have five days to find something for Sasukes birthday. Shouldn't be that hard. I sighed and laid on the bed. I've just got to think about it. Hard.

**Sasukes POV:**

"Sir, I'm sorry. You cannot make a monthly payment of $75 a month for and Aston Martin or any car for that matter." I told the idiotic man for the umpteenth time today as I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Why the hell not? I'm payin' for the damn thing aren't I? You know what? Lemme see manager in this shit-hole dealership!" The prematurely balding man asked in anger.

"Why would you need to see a manager when I'm here?" Kisame said as he came up behind the man and gripped his shoulder with what I believe to be bruising force. The man looked up at Kisame with fear evident in his eyes.

"I-I-I. We-Well you see…" Mr. 'I demand a cheap payment' stammered. Kisames lips pulled into a face splitting, teeth bearing smirk as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" My coworker asked, leaning closer to the man, who said nothing out of sheer fear of being torn to shreds by the blue behemoth in a suit. "How about this. You take yer ass down to another dealership in your little rinky dink, shit piece car, and find another vehicle. I really don't think that any of these cars are in your price range." Kisame advised. The man nodded and scrambled to get out of Kisames grip. We watched as he went and did exactly what he was told to do. I shook my head and laughed as the mans sad excuse for a car chugged off of the lot.

"I hope you realize you just talked me out of a deal. Is this how you've been the top salesman for 3 months?" I asked as we walked back inside.

"You'd really sell _that_ car to _that_ asshole? Not a smart move, rookie." Kisame sighed as he shook his head and walked into the building.

"Yo! Rookie, you seen Yamato?" Deidara asked. He had finally given in and put on the proper uniform pants. Still didn't cut his hair though.

"No ma'am I haven't." I joked as I walked into my office to grab my stuff.

"I'm not a woman god damn it!" The blond man yelled. He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Aye, what day is it?" He suddenly asked.

"Friday the 23rd." I told him, locking my office behind me as I turned to leave. A sudden pain shot through my arm that made me drop my papers. "Son of a bitch!" I yelled clutching my arm that I was sure might have been broken. I turned to see who had mangled my arm to find Kakuzu standing beside me with a not so common smirk on his face. That meant one thing: Someone was going to get hurt. I have a feeling that someone will be me.

"Happy birthday, kid." He said, walking past me and out the entrance. I rubbed my arm and nodded in his direction. Why did it feel like he poured all of his frustration into that punch?

"Uh, thanks." I muttered as I crouched to pick up my papers.

"How old are you now? 13? Finally gonna hit puberty?" Kisame asked as we walked out.

"Haha, very funny. I'm 19." I told him. He gave me a disbelieving look.

"Seriously? You're probably a pedophile now. Your girl looks like she's 16." He laughed.

"She's 18. Quit looking at my girlfriend." I warned. This seemed to get a rise out of Kisame.

"I'm gonna keep looking if she keeps on showing up here in that uniform. I wonder if she could have gotten that skirt any shorter." He smirked as he let out a long whistle. I scowled and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do you want to be a darker shade of blue?" I asked him, glaring only slightly. Kisame smirked and put me in a light headlock.

"Try it." He laughed as he ruffled my hair and let go seconds later. "There goes your girl." He said with a smirk. "Hey Hinata." Kisame called with a wave.

"I'd like it if you were gone within the next 20 minutes. Okay. Okay. Thank you. Goodbye." Hinata said as she hung up her phone, put it in one of the grocery bags and looked at us with a smiled. "Hi Kisame." She waved back.

"No 'Hi Sasuke'? Harsh." I sighed as I took a few of the bags from Hinata. She smiled and placed her hand on my cheek, pulling me into a kiss.

"Aww, Hinata. How could you cheat on me like that?" Kisame joked when she pulled away.

"I wasn't aware that we were dating." She laughed.

"No. It's fine. Break my heart like that, Hinata." Kisame fake cried. I shook my head.

"I don't know which Hinata you think you dated but this Hinata is taken by me. Now if you'll excuse me, we've got to get home." I told Kisame as Hinata and I began walking.

"Whatever, rookie. Have fun." He called as we walked off the lot.

"So how was work?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Besides being abused, it wasn't half bad. Although, now I think my arms I bruised." I told her as I rubbed my arm.

"You'll be okay." She assured me. Seconds later, my phone rang and it took me a while to fish it out of my pocket.

"Yes, Mom?" I answered.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" My moms voice rang through the phone. She was so loud that Hinata had heard her.

"Thanks Mom." I smiled as we continued to walk.

"You're welcome, honey. Sasuke, if you're not doing anything, would you mind stopping by?" My mom asked, as if I was going to say no to my own mother. I looked over at Hinata, who nodded because apparently she had heard everything.

"Yeah. We'll be over in a little while." I answered.

"Yay! I get to see my little birthday man. We'll see you in a little bit, baby. Tell Hinata we say Hi."

"Will do. Bye Mom." I said before I hung up and looked at Hinata. "Are you okay with going to my parents house for a while?" I asked as our apartment came into view. She shook her head.

"No, not really. Besides, it's your day, so it's up to you." She smiled as we walked up the driveway. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't really see why everyone makes a big deal out of birthdays. Unless you're a little kid, or your turning 16, 18 or 21, nothing really changes." I pointed out as I unlocked the door.

"That may be true, but it's your birthday and it's because you're special that we're making a big deal about it." She smiled as she took the grocery bags from me and began putting the stuff away.

"Yeah, but-" I began.

"No buts. Go take a shower." She smiled as she shooed me away from the kitchen. I started to leave, but not before I saw her move the curtains that blocked her view of the back yard. She had this big smile on her face. What's so good about a back yard? I shook my head and walked into the bathroom.

**Hinatas POV:**

"Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" Is what we heard when Mikoto answered the front door and threw her arms around her youngest son.

"Thanks Mom." Sasuke smiled as his mom let go of him with teary eyes.

"Fugaku, can you believe that 19 years ago our beautiful little baby boy was born? Now he's all big and strong and grown up." She cried with a smile. Fugaku shook his head and wrapped his arm around Mikotos waist.

"Happy birthday, son." Fugaku said as Sasuke and I stepped inside. "It's nice to see you again, Hinata."

"Thanks Dad." Sasuke smiled.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mr. Uchiha." I said as he hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, Uncle 'Ke!" A small voice that belonged to an equally small body shouted as it collided with Sasukes legs.

"Thank you, Megumi." Sasuke smiled as he lifted his niece off of the ground and rested her on his hip.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Itachi and Ririko smiled as they hugged Sasuke.

"Thanks." Sasuke returned as Megumi jumped to the ground to go an get something.

"How has everything been going so far?" Ririko asked as Sasuke and Itachi started a small conversation.

"Everything had been going pretty well, thank you. We recently got an apartment together and now we have jobs." I smiled. "It's been interesting. How are the twins?"

"That's great. The twins are doing very well. They're not as loud as Megumi was when she was a baby." Ririko laughed.

"Well, she's a really active child." I smiled. "How are you and Itachi doing? If you don't mind me asking."

"We're… We're fine. I mean, he just gets stressed out a lot but we're fine." Ririko said with a faint smile. I decided not to pry into it any further for fear that she might get upset.

"Uncle 'Ke, look!" Megumi called as she stood in front of Sasuke. He smiled and squatted down to Megumis height. She held out a small box wrapped neatly. Well, as neatly as a 5 year old can get it. "Happy birthday." She smiled as she handed it to Sasuke.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Sasuke said modestly as he kissed her forehead and took the small gift. We gathered around as Sasuke began to open the small box. Inside the box was a neatly made bracelet with 'Uncle Ke' spelled out with little silver box shaped letters. The look on Sasukes face was as if he was looking at his first born child. Megumi flashed a row of small, straight teeth. Apparently, the one she had lost came back in. " Megumi, this is the greatest present ever." Sasuke smiled as he put the bracelet on, resulting in a high pitched squeal from his niece.

"I made it all by myself. Do you really like it?" Megumi asked with a smile. Sasuke nodded and hugged the small child. Mikoto, Ririko and I let out little 'awws'.

" Isn't that sweet?" Mikoto beamed as she smiled at Sasuke. Several minutes later, Megumi and Sasuke were running around the back yard, laughing. I took the liberty of taking several unnoticed pictures all the while.

"Hinata, could you come here for a moment?" Fugaku called from the living room.

"Yes sir?" I asked as I walked in the room.

" In a few minutes, Sasukes gift will be here. Could you bring him out front when I call for you?" He asked with a sincere smile. I nodded.

"Of course, Mr. Uchiha. Just say the word." I smiled. He nodded as he turned on his heel and left the room. I walked back outside and watched as Megumi tried to show Sasuke a ballet routine that she had learned in class today. Several minutes later, I heard Fugaku call my name.

"Sasuke, could you come here for a second?" I asked, successfully catching his attention. He nodded and dusted himself free off tiny blades of grass.

"Yes?" He smiled as he walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Come out front with me for a minute." I smiled as I grabbed his hand. He nodded as we walked towards the front porch. Everyone was standing out front with smiles on their faces when we stepped outside.

"You guys aren't going to punch me too, are you? How could you bring me out here to get hurt?" Sasuke asked with a tinge of fear. I couldn't help but laugh as he looked down at me with a pitiful look on his face. I shook my head.

"No, your dad asked me to bring you out here" I smiled. Then, a large black pickup truck pulled into the driveway with a large crate in the trunk. Sasuke looked down at me and then to his dad. We waited as two men lowered the crate, adorned with a large silver bow, from the trunk.

"Dad?" Sasuke asked as Mr. Uchiha beckoned him over. He then pulled out a large crow bar, to which Sasuke flinched at. "You're gonna try and hit me with that on my birthday?" Sasuke joked. We laughed.

"No. You're going to need this to open your gift." Fugaku smiled as he handed the crow bar to Sasuke.

"Go on, honey. Open it." Mikoto beamed as Sasuke took a step toward the large box and pulled off the silver bow. Hesitantly, he opened the top of the crate and pulled the wooden lid off. That was when he stopped and looked at his dad with a wide eyed expression.

"Dad…" Sasuke began as he looked back into the crate.

"Yes?" Fugaku asked with a smug expression on his face, clearly happy with the purchase he had made.

"You…You shouldn't have." Sasuke continued, looking as if he was going to cry. He then ran his hands through his hair and gripped the back of his head. "Holy shit, Dad." He exclaimed. Itachi frowned at his brothers swearing as Fugaku let that one slide, only because it was his birthday.

"Well, what is it, Uncle 'Ke?" Megumi asked, running over to him.

"It's…It's a motorcycle." He answered, taking down the sides of the crate to show the rest of us. Sure enough, inside the crate was a brand new red, chrome sports motorcycle. I can see why Sasuke was speechless. It was shiny, exotic and obviously expensive. "I-I…I don't know what to say… I…Thank you, Dad." Sasuke said as he walked over to hug his father. Which was very rare.

"You're welcome, Sasuke. Happy birthday." Fugaku said as he and Sasuke shared a long over due hug.

"Honey, that's not all." His mother piped up after Sasuke had ended the hug with his father.

"It's not?" Sasuke asked with an adorable confused face. Mikoto shook her head and pulled a box from the pick up truck and handed it to Sasuke. He waited and then pulled the wrapping paper off slowly and smiled as he opened the box. "Are you serious, Mom?" He asked as he pulled a shiny black helmet with his family crest on the back. I had to admit, even I was speechless.

"Happy birthday, baby." She smiled as Sasuke repeatedly kissed his moms cheek. I don't think his dad would have liked it if Sasuke had kissed him like that. Then, a burly man got out of the truck and handed Sasuke a set of keys.

"You've got one hell of a family. Have fun, kid. Happy birthday." He said as he got into the truck and drove off. Sasuke nodded and bent down to stack the wooden crate pieces. Minutes later, Sasuke was seated on the motorcycle, grinning like a maniac.

"Can I?" Sasuke asked, sporting his childish grin.

"It's yours, I don't see why not." Fugaku answered. And with that, Sasuke started the bike. It then dawned on me that I'm not sure if he knows how to ride a he had been taught earlier. My doubts were then proven wrong when Sasuke peeled out of the driveway and sped down the street like he had been riding forever. I ran and watched after him, scared that something bad might happen. When he came back and turned the bike off, he was still grinning.

"Holy crap." He beamed, censoring his words for Megumis sake. "This may be the greatest gift in the world." Sasuke said with a hand over his mouth as he looked at his new gift in awe.

"Glad you like it." Fugaku said with a smile. Itachi and Ririko then walked over to Sasuke and handed him a fairly large box.

"I really can't handle anymore excitement today. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack." Sasuke laughed as he took the gift from his brother. "Are you serious?" Sasuke nearly shouted as he opened the box. Inside the box was a blue acoustic guitar. He smiled and hugged the couple as best he could with the guitar in his arms. "Thank you." He smiled as he let them go.

"You're welcome." Ririko smiled.

"Enjoy the rest of your birthday, little brother. Now, we've got to go home to the twins. I think the baby sitter may want to go home now." Itachi smiled. And several minutes later, Megumi, Ririko and Itachi left, leaving Sasuke, his parents and I in the parking lot.

"As much as we love you, dear, your father and I are getting old and we need our sleep." Mikoto joked.

"Whatever you say, Mom. Thank you so much." Sasuke said as he hugged his parents for the last time today.

"We'll see you two soon." Fugaku said with a smile. We nodded as we got ready to leave.

"Well that was eventful." I smiled as I fiddled with Sasukes car keys.

"Yeah, it was." He smiled as he kissed me.

"How about we get out of here?" I suggested as our kiss ended. He smiled and nodded as I got in the front seat of his car and he went to his new bike. I then pulled my phone out and called Sakura.

"We're on our way back. I hope everything is ready. I really owe you." I told her.

"Don't worry about it. Just hurry home." She said as she hung up.

"Ready?" I asked Sasuke as I started the car.

"Ready." He smiled as he revved the bikes engine.

**Sasukes POV:**

"Surprise!" That was the word that I heard when I opened the apartment to our apartment. Our friends had our apartment all decorated for me.

"Thanks everyone." I smirked as I felt two arms hug me from behind.

"Surprise." Hinata smiled innocently as we walked inside.

"And what a surprise it is." I smiled as I leaned down to kiss her.

About half an hour into the party, Hinata had pulled me aside.

"Can I be the one to give you the last present of the night?" She asked with a small smirk. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Right now? When our friends are in the living room just around the corner? You're so perverted." I joked as I leaned down to kiss her neck. She laughed and lightly shoved me.

"No, stupid. It's out back." She smiled as she reached up to cover my eyes. She then led me out the back door, all the while, I wasn't able to see.

"Can I look now?" I asked as I heard the back door shut. She didn't say anything. She just led me a bit further into the yard and removed her hands from my eyes.

"Well?" She smiled as she held my hand.

"Hi-Hinata…I…Y-You…How?" I stuttered as I stared at an exact replica of the tree house that Itachi, my dad and I had built when we were younger.

"I used a bit of my inheritance to have it replicated while you were at work for the past few days." She admitted.

"But…" I trailed off. Before I knew it, a small hand wiped tears from my face. God. Was I really crying?

"I-I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted t-" She began as I lifted her from the ground as kissed her.

"You're amazing." I whispered to her as we tumbled to the ground. She looked up at me with a flushed face.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke." She smiled as she kissed me.

* * *

**OOOOKKKKAAYYYY! That was the longest chapter I've EVER written. I hope you guys like it. I made it really long to make up for my lack of updating. Hopefully you guys will forgive me. Review and let me know if you liked it.**

**Until next time!**

**Next chapter: Freshman Tour Day**


	9. Freshman Tour Day

**Hiya everyone! How'd you guys like the last chapter? Good? Bad? **  
**Alright so for some reason, my document manager/file editor thing is acting up again and it's been taking out parts of sentences. Why? I don't know. Spelling errors are entirely my fault and I'll try my best to find them. I don't really feel like finding a beta, so please bear with me.**

**SOOOO sorry I havent been updating for the past few weeks. I've been kinda busy now that the new semester has begun and so has Track season. So I'll be a little tired. But, yesterday we got snow in Texas and we didn't have school Friday. Plus we've got a three day weekend, so yay! During this time, I'll try to write as many chapters as possible.**

**Anyway thank you guys for your support. Please continue to enjoy.**

**On with the story!**  
**Sasukes POV:**

**"You're amazing." I whispered to her as we tumbled to the ground. She looked up at me with a flushed face.**

**"Happy birthday, Sasuke." She smiled as she kissed me.**

* * *

**Sasukes POV:**

"Sasuke. Get up! We're going to be late." Hinata whined, desperately trying to wake me up. She poked me, pinched my cheeks, slapped my forehead and even attempted to kick me out of bed. But, seeing as how she doesn't have that much strength, none of that worked.

"I don't want to go. And, I don't have to go. _And_ I've got to go to work directly afterwards. Can't I just stay in bed and you just fill me in when I get off from work?" I negotiated, face still pressed into my pillow.

"No. You've got to go because there's only going to be one of these things. Don't you want to see what the school is like firsthand?" She pouted, pulling the blankets off of me. Not that I was fazed anyway. It was hot under the blankets. The way I see it, she just made me more comfortable.

"No, I don't. What I want to do is sleep in a little longer before I have to leave." I mumbled.

"Fine. But just know that you're going to be sleeping on the couch for a week. And you're going to cook for yourself. _And_ you're going to do your own laundry. _And_-" She rambled as she walked slowly out of the bedroom.

"Fine. Fine. I'll go." I groaned, dragging myself out of bed. Only to be pounced on seconds later.

"Yay! Hurry, or we're going to be late." Hinata smiled as she kissed me and walked out of the room. I sighed heavily and took a quick shower before getting dressed and meeting Hinata in the living room.

"Ready to go?" She smiled, as if she hadn't just threatened me into leaving the house.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." I told her as we walked out of the apartment.

"Cheer up, Sasuke. This is gonna be fun." She smiled. I shook my head. She has no idea how wrong she is.

* * *

"Welcome, Phlogiston Stipule Academy, Freshman. My name is Akihiko Osaki and I'll be your tour guide for the day." The overly campy, white-blonde haired man beamed as he scanned over our entire group. His voice was like honey. Not the good kind of honey. But the cheap, generic, overly sweet, diabetes inducing, cavity forming, artery clogging kind of honey that you would find in some cheap ass convenient store. But the fact that he was wearing a bright ass yellow shirt that screamed 'I hate my job and I hate all of you' made me feel bad for him. "If you will all follow me, I'll show you the first four years of the rest of your lives." He smiled cheekily as he led us into the school.

"Do you see why I didn't want to come? Now I've got to be on my feet for 3 freaking hours before I got to work." I complained to Hinata as we listened to Akihiko explain the dorm situation. Hinata and I won't really need to listen to this part.

"Stop complaining, Sasuke. You could be doing something much worse." Hinata smiled as she looked ahead. I sighed and shoved my hands in to my pockets.

"On your left is our library" Home to more than 50,000 books. The library is open 24 hours. You never know when you're going to need a quiet place to study at 4 in the morning." Akihiko laughed, as did a few other people within our group.

"Dude, can I just leave? This tour is boring me to pieces." Naruto whined as he tugged at his own hair.

"Can you cook for yourself?" Ino asked as she nudged Naruto in the ribs. Apparently, Hinata and Ino shared the same threatening tactics.

"No, but I don't have to know how to cook when there's instant ramen, take-out and pizza." Naruto laughed. Ino glared at him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well then I guess that you and hand better become best friends again for the next month…" She smiled as she patted Narutos cheek, clearly mocking him.

"Wait. What? Ino, that's not fair!" Naruto whined as he pulled Ino back by her hips and kissed her cheek. "It was just a joke. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, but you've got to start taking college seriously. I don't think anyone would date a college flunky. Would you?" She asked. Naruto sighed and scrunched his up.

"No…" Was all he could say in his clear defeat.

"These houses belong to several fraternities and sororities. Alpha Omicron Pi has been our top fraternity for the past 5 years. Gamma Phi Beta, the dean of Phlogiston Stipule Academys sorority, has been on top for the past 7 years. There are several other frats and sororities that students are welcome to join that will all help you with networking for when you graduate." Akihiko said as he kept his steady pace. Ahead of me, I could hear Ino and Hinata squealing over the idea of joining a sorority.

"We should do it." Naruto said, not making eye contact with me.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, trying to be sure that I had heard my best friend correctly.

"Don't be an ass. I know you heard what I said." He said, turning to face me.

"Yeah, but I'm wondering if _you_ heard what you said. What the hell do I look like joining a fraternity?" I asked him, probably scowling at the sheer fact that he had even brought it up.

"You'd look like the bestest friend in the whole world. Plus, you heard what Sunshine said; it helps with networking." Naruto explained.

"Sunshine?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Akihikos shirt is impossibly yellow, hence Sunshine." He laughed.

"If that's the case, shouldn't _we_ be calling _you_ sunshine?" I smirked, ruffling the mess of blonde spikes that Naruto called hair.

"Bastard. Don't change the subject." He laughed, swatting my hand away. "Come on, man. Please? Do you know how much better we would make these lame assed fraternities?" Naruto joked, repeatedly nudging me in the arm with a childish look on his face.

"I'll think about it." I told him with a smirk as I shoved him away from me.

"Yes! You're the best!" Naruto cheered as if I had said yes.

"Don't I know it?" I chuckled as Naruto rolled his eyes with a cheerful smile.

"For what reason do you think that we'd let two freshman into our fraternity." Someone said from behind me and Naruto. I kept walking, not wanting to be bothered by some asshole with a shit-ton of hair gel. Naruto, on the other hand, stopped.

"And who the hell said we were going to join your shitty fraternity anyway?" Naruto goaded. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Naruto, don't encourage them." I told him, pulling him by the back of his shirt. I don't even want to be here. I really don't want to be here arguing with a bunch of douche bags.

"Uchiha." Someone called. I shook my head and continued to pull Naruto back towards our group. I'm not about to argue with a guy whom I don't really care for. Even if I don't even know who it is. "I know you heard me, kid." The person yelled. That was when I stopped in my tracks. Its one thing to be blatantly disrespectful. Its another thing if some jackass calls you a kid.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I asked, letting go of Naruto in order to turn around.

"You're the only one here with Uchiha as their last name." A kid with brown hair said.

"And you are?" I asked, not really caring to know.

"You don't remember me?" He said with a scowl on his face.

"Obviously not if I'm asking you who you are, dumbass." I told him with a straight face while Naruto laughed.

"I'm sure Hinata would remember me." He said with a smirk. I looked him up and down, trying to remember who the hell he was, but it wasn't coming to me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess you're one of Hinatas old friends. I'll let her know you said Hi." I said calmly as I turned to walk away. "Lets go, Naruto."

"Remember that road trip you took with Hinata?" He called from behind me. I thought about it. Then it hit me.

"Ryuuske." I said, suddenly seething with anger. I can't stand him.

"That's right, kid." He said. "How's my girl doing?" Ryuuske said as his friends let out a childish "Ooo"

"_My girlfriend_ is the least of your concerns right now. What you should be worried about is how your gonna get to the hospital in a few minutes." I told him, staring straight in his eyes.

"Oh? And just who is going to put me in the hospital?" He asked as he walked a few steps and stopped in front of me.

"Me, if the two of you don't stop being idiots. Jeez Sasuke, can you go anywhere without getting into an altercation?" A small voice asked as someone pulled Ryuuske and I apart. I looked down to see Hinata frowning up at me. "You're such a trouble maker. Maybe you should have gone to work instead." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Sorry for the trouble, sir."

"Hinata, you don't remember me?" Ryuuske asked as he grabbed Hinatas arm. I was about to hit him, until she did. Directly in the nose.

"No. Don't touch me. Creep." She scowled as she pulled me away. "I don't like when strangers touch me." She frowned as we rejoined our group. "What's worse is that he knew my name. Isn't that creepy?" She shuddered.

"You know that was Ryuuske, right?" I asked her calmly. Her frowned deepened.

"Ew. He touched me." She said childishly. "I don't know why I dated him."

"Well, you're dating me now. So it's fine." I smirked as I kissed her cheek.

**Hinatas POV:**

After the tour, I was really tired. Plus I felt terrible that I forced Sasuke out of bed even though he had to work. But he still went to work in a great mood. How? I will never know.

"Yes I still plan to be a Psychologist." I told my Dad as I walked into the kitchen.

"You do realize that that's not an easy career, right?" He asked as I switched my phone to my other ear.

"Yes, I know." I said as I opened the refrigerator to grab things for dinner. That's when I realized that we were out oF several different things. "Dad, I've got to go. I'll call you back later."

"Very well. Say Hi to Sasuke for me." He said.

"I will. Kiss Hanabi and Neji for me." I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hinata." My Dad said before he hung up. I sighed and put my phone in my pocket before I walked to the front door and stepped in my shoes. Minutes later, I was walking down the road towards the grocery store.

"Hi Hinata!" Kisame waved from the entrance of the dealership.

"Hi Kisame." I smiled as I waved back to the oddly blue colored man as he turned to talk to some blonde woman. Or man. I don't know. "Hinata, come here. Hurry!" Rin called to me as I was about to walk past the pet shop.

"What is it?" I asked as I followed him inside.

"Someone is considering buying Po." He told me as he straightened his shirt. I'm pretty sure my eyes went wide. Even thought the puppy wasn't really mine. I had grown attached to him, considering I had visited him every day and watched him grow up for almost two months.

"Wh-What? No. He's mine." I told Rin defensively.

"I know. But I can't hold him any longer." Rin said sullenly. I frowned and chewed on my bottom lip in deep thought. But we're not allowed to have pets. But, our land lord never comes around, so it should be fine. That's when I saw a women pick Po up. The reason I knew it was Po was because Po was the only puppy in the pin that nipped at other peoples thumbs when you picked him up.

"No!" I accidentally shouted as I made my way over to the woman who was holding Po. "I-I mean….He's not for sale." I said, taking Po from her hands and cuddling him as if he was my baby.

"Excuse me? He was in the pin, therefore, he is for sale." She said with a bit of an attitude as she reached for Po.

"Too bad. He's mine. I had him reserved." I told her as I walked over to Rin at the counter.

"You cant do that!" The woman shouted as I paid for Po and several other dog necessities.

"I can and I did. Have a nice night." I told her as I walked out of the pet store, waving at Rin in the process. I kissed Po on the top of the head and clipped on his leash and collar. Po was about 3 months old and he was walking perfectly. I smiled at the small dog as I made my way to the grocery store. Standing outside of the store was a rather tall man wearing the store uniform, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Hinata. "The man said with a small smile. I squinted for a little while before noticing that it was Shino.

"Hi Shino." I smiled as I stopped in front of him.

"You know there's no pets allowed inside, right?" He asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. I never knew he smoked.

"I know. Would you watch him while I run inside for a few minutes? Pleeeaaasee Shino?" I begged looking him in the eyes. I never noticed how nice Shinos eyes were. He always wore glasses. He nodded.

"Oh my goodness. Thank you, Shino." I smiled as I hugged him and handed over Pos leash. "I'll buy you lunch the next time I see you." I smiled as I speed walked inside. We only needed a few things, so it didn't take me long to get them. When I had finished, I walked out side of the store to see Shino petting a sleeping Po. "Aww." I smiled as Shino looked down at me.

"You owe me lunch." He smiled as he handed the pale spotted puppy to me. He hadn't quiet gotten all of his spots yet.

"I know." I smiled. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. Hurry home, it's getting kind of dark." He told me, stubbing out his cigarette. I nodded and walked down the sidewalk with full arms. I didn't have it in me to make Po walk home after he had just woken up. Just as I was about to walk past the dealership, I heard Sasuke call my name. In a panic, I kept walking. I know he'd make me take Po back if he saw him. He's going to be really angry when he gets home.

As soon as I got home, I set Po on the floor and walked into the kitchen. Maybe Sasuke wont be so mad if I make him dinner. I smiled and proceeded to make several of Sasukes favorite foods, making sure to include that confused, red vegetable/fruit. I hummed to myself as I cooked. Then I heard tiny steps padding into the kitchen as I turned the stove off and covered the food with a few lids. I looked down and placed my hands on my knees, looking down at the small white puppy with gray spots and brown paws. Wait,_ brown_ paws?

"Po, what did you get into?" I asked the puppy as I lifted him off of the ground. He barked and tilted his head to the side in the cutest way. I frowned when I lifted his front paw to find that he had stepped in what I believed to be puppy poop. Great, somewhere in the apartment, there's is a pile of poop. I sighed and carried him into the bathroom and ran a bath. He looked up at me with his big, light blue eyes and barked, poking his butt into the air in a playful stance.

"You're cute, but your feet have poo on them. Into the tub you go." I smiled as I picked him up and put him into the bathtub. Almost immediately, Po started to run around in the tub, pawing at the water that had risen only 2 inches, as if he was digging a hole. I laughed as I pulled my phone from my pocket and took several pictures before pouring soap into my hands and lathering the small canine.

He didn't seem to like that. He started shaking and running around, effectively splashing my with water. I rolled my eyes with a smile and continued to bathe the overactive puppy. I love him already.

**Sasukes POV:**

Did she not hear me when I called her? She must have. I shook my head as I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door. I'll just ask her when I see her. A very pleasant scent filled my nose when I opened the door and toed off my shoes. Apparently Hinata had been cooking. I took just about 3 steps before my sock clad foot landed in something warm and squishy. What the hell? Slowly, I looked down to find my foot planted it what appeared to be a pile of shit.

"The fuck?" I asked no one in particular as I raised my foot and pulled off the sock. That's nasty. What the hell is going on here? Small paw prints littered the small tiled area in front of the door. Seconds later, a small white blur came around the corner and skidded to a halt in front of me, successfully landing into the pile of crap that I'm pretty sure came from it.

"Po, get back here!" Hinata called as she came around the corner, soaking wet. "I swear, yo-" She began. "S-Sasuke, you're home." She smiled weakly.

"Yes, I am." I sighed, bending over to grab the creature named Po by the scruff. "Hinata, what is this?" I asked, holding up the dog and my now un-wearable sock. She looked at me and bit her lip.

"Well, that's a dirty sock" She said, pointing to the soiled sock. "And that's Po." She said quietly.

"Uh-huh. And why is_ Po_ in the house?" I asked her, as if she was a child. Po dangled in my hand, relaxed as if his mother was holding him.

"I-I…Well…Y-You see." She stammered.

"Go on." I urged her.

"I bought him on my way to the grocery store. Some lady was about to take him and I told her no because he was mine because he is. I had been watching him for the past 2 months now and Rin had him reserved and I know we're not allowed to have pets but, Sasuke look at him. I love him so much." She said quickly. I sighed.

"Hinata, you know we're not allowed to have pets." I told her. Hinata pouted and stomped her feet lightly.

"But Sasuke, no ones going to know if we have him. I don't want to give him away. It's not fair." She whined, looking close to tears. This girl is going to be the death of me. I knelt down and set Po down on the floor next to his mess, put his nose close to it, and hit him on top of the head. Not hard, but just enough to get my point across. He yelped and Hinata looked at me with wide eyes. "Sasuke! What are you doing?!" She shrieked as she took the dirty dog from me.

"If we're going to keep him, we need to train him." I told her.

"Yeah but you didn't have t-" She stopped. "What?"

"I said, if we're going to keep him, we nee-"

"We're keeping him?!" She beamed childishly. I nodded.

"Yes. But he's your responsibility. You have to clean up after him. Starting with this pile of crap and this sock." I told her, holding out the sock.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Did you hear that Po? Sasuke said you can stay." She smiled kissing the dog on the head. I shook my head and walked over to her, taking the puppy from her arms. "Huh? Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Putting him in the bathtub while you clean up that mess." I smirked as I walked towards the bathroom. Po looked up and me and pressed his dirty paws on my shirt. I frowned and looked down at the blue eyed puppy. Something about him and the way he looked made me not as upset as I would have been had he have been ugly.

* * *

**Alrighty guys, how was it? Sorry I haven't been updating like I should be. I promise I'll do better.**

**Until next time!**

**Next Chapter: School Headache**


End file.
